Danger in the Darkness
by jetblackash
Summary: Jocelyn Adams is not a pushover and she surely isn't a secret keeper, right? When she finds out her best friend is a superhero, her life takes a turn for the wild side. Jocelyn learns more about Henry Hart than she thought was possible. Enemies return, pasts are revealed, and it's all down to Jocelyn to set things straight. ((book one))
1. chapter one - the new beginning

**Hi all! This is the first chapter of my Henry Danger fanfiction,** _ **Danger in the Darkness.**_ **I posted this on my tumblr (dangerous-love) and my wattpad (jetblackashx) so feel free to follow me there! My inspiration for the main character, Jocelyn, is Perrie Edwards whom I adore to the moon and back. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

 _ **song for the chapter: in our bones by against the current**_

There's very little I wouldn't do for my friends. And I'm pretty sure they know that. My best friends, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper, have been by my side since I can remember. Charlotte and I had been close through our parents being friends but I had met Henry when he defended me after the school bully, Mitch, pushed me off a swing in second grade. Jasper was just a package deal with Henry and Charlotte but we still got along really well.

As for me, my name is Jocelyn Adams. I've lived in Swellview all my life with my dad and my older brother, Jackson. I absolutely love to write and listen to music. I can't go a day without it. But enough with the introductions, let's get to the fun.

I pushed my thumb on the scanner for my locker before pulling it open. I absolutely hated school. It would be fine if we learned stuff we actually needed to know but we don't most of the time. I shoved my backpack in my locker before grabbing my binder and notebook for class.

"Hey Jocelyn!" I turned to see Charlotte and Jasper making their way towards me.

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" I closed my locker and leaned against it.

"Mine was pretty boring. Henry and I had to work Saturday," Charlotte shrugged. We looked over at Jasper for his response.

"Eh, nothing new for me. I went candy and bucket shopping. Oh! I have to show you guys what I bought!" Charlotte and I rolled our eyes as Jasper flung his backpack on the ground and started throwing all of his stuff out.

"Anyways, Charlotte, do you want to come to my house after school and we can work on our project with Henry?" I looked up at her. She nodded and opened her mouth to reply but Jasper shouted on the floor and pulled out a silver bucket from the depths of his backpack.

"Finally! Look!" He pointed to the bucket and waited for us to say something.

"Uh, Jasper. That's a normal bucket." A new voice from behind Jasper made its way towards us. Henry stepped next to his best friend in his plaid flannel glory.

"Hey Hen!" Charlotte greeted, "You made it in time to see Jasper's new bucket." Henry nodded slowly, his smile turning forced.

"Henry, to answer your previous statement, this is not a normal bucket. Look, it lights up!" Jasper clicked a button on the bottom of his bucket. Suddenly, a huge bright light lit up inside the bucket causing everyone except Jasper to cover their eyes.

"Okay, okay dude! You can turn it off!" Henry reached over and hit the bottom of the bucket so we could all uncover our eyes.

"Come on, we need to get to class. Jasper, don't even think about bringing the bucket." I pointed him towards his locker before we starting to walk towards Ms. Shapen's classroom.

I waited outside the doors for Henry and Charlotte so we could walk home together. Jasper usually leaves before us because he wants to stop at the candy store on his way.

"Adams!"

 _Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be-_

"Trying to hide from me again?"

 _And it's him._

"Uh, no, no! You know I wouldn't hide," I nervously laughed as I turned to face Mitch Bilsky.

"You sure, pretty girl? You know how I feel when you try to avoid our meetings." Mitch pushed his face closer to mine causing my back to hit the wall behind me.

"What do you want, Mitch?" I huffed.

"Well, besides the fact that I want you to go on a date with me," I pretended to puke when he said this, "I think it's only fair I get to walk you home from school," He said.

Well great. Henry and Charlotte still weren't here to prove to him that I walk home with someone else. I had to get away from him. "Look Mitch, that sounds great but I walk home with some of my friends so I don't think I'll be able to.." I trailed off at the end, trying to figure out my getaway route.

"Hmm, well where are they?" He started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"They'll be on their way out soon. Actually, I see them now, gotta go!" Truthfully, I didn't see Henry or Char but I was hoping Mitch didn't know that.

"Not so fast!" Mitch's hands landed right next to my face, pinning me against the wall. My breathing picked up as I realized there was no way out.

"Mitch, please! Look, I'll find another day to walk with you, just move!" I pushed my hand against his chest, trying to make him budge but it was pointless.

 _"Bilsky! Hands off my best friend!"_

I sighed in relief as Henry turned the corner, Charlotte right beside him. Mitch's hands moved from by my head to grab my shoulders as he pulled me in front of him. Henry swung his backpack off and handed it to Charlotte.

"You really might want to get your hands off her before I make you," Henry threatened.

"Was that a threat, Hart?" Mitch squeezed my shoulders in his grip tighter as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You better believe it. Hands off of Jocelyn." Henry clenched his fists at his side.

Mitch just smirked and tossed me back into the lockers. I winced as my shoulder hit first, the pain spreading through my back. Henry's eyes tightened into a glare as his gaze moved from me to Mitch. Charlotte made her way towards me before pulling me a safe distance from the two boys.

"You have some nerve Hart, taking my girl from me like that," Mitch growled.

Henry stood his ground. "Who said she was your girl? Leave her alone, Mitch. She doesn't like you."

With that, Henry turned and walked towards us. He grabbed his backpack from Charlotte before taking both of us by our wrists and pulling us outside.


	2. chapter two - leaving

_**song for the chapter: love me harder by ariana grande**_

We made it all the way to my house without anything being said. My dad was at work and who knows where my brother was so we had the house to ourselves. Charlotte took a minute to go outside and call her mom when I came back with lemonade for us all to drink.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I said while looking over at Henry. He looked up from his phone.

"I didn't do anything for you that I wouldn't have done for anyone else, Joce. Mitch is a jerk. You can't let him affect you." Henry put his phone down in his lap and leaned back into the couch cushions.

"Yeah, I know but I just-" I tried to think of anything to tell him about how much him coming to my rescue meant but nothing came to mind. "Regardless of it being me or not, thank you. It really meant alot to me." I smiled at him.

He gave me a smile back before reaching for some lemonade. "Hey, it's my job to protect people. It's the least I could do."

 _Protecting people? What is he talking about?_

"I thought you worked at that one store with Charlotte?" I questioned.

Henry immediately swallowed his lemonade and started coughing. I jumped up and hit him on the back a few times to make sure he was okay. When he stopped coughing he shrugged my hand off and stood up.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I was just joking with the protecting people thing, ha," He stuttered. I looked at him, confused. Why'd he freak out over a simple question. I didn't get the chance to ask him because his watch beeped three times. Henry quickly grabbed his backpack and Charlotte's off the ground and went for the door.

"Wait, where are you going? The project's due tomorrow!" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know and I'm really sorry but my boss needs Charlotte and I. If it's not too late we'll come back, okay?"

He was out the door before I could even respond. I sighed and sat back on the couch, ready to try to tackle this huge project alone.

Henry and Charlotte never came back last night. I know their job is important but we knew this project was coming up but Ray should've been more understanding. From the past times I'd met him, he seemed really nice and laid back. I'm sure he wouldn't have cared too much. But since they weren't there, I had to do the whole thing myself.

Walking into school, I knew all of my classmates could see the dark circles under my eyes as well as the lack of effort put into my appearance today. I was running on two hours of sleep with the addition of four cups of coffee. To say I was struggling, was an understatement.

I shoved all of my stuff into my locker before slamming it shut. I leaned my head against it, the cold metal soothing my headache. There was no way I was going to make it through the whole day without crashing.

"Jocelyn!"

I groaned and pulled my hood over my head in attempt to block out the noises around me. It didn't work if you were wondering. Suddenly, two sets of hands were on my shoulders, pulling me away from the locker and spinning me to face them. Charlotte and Henry stood before me, backpacks on their backs and faces looking like they had plenty of sleep.

"Please don't talk to me," I whispered before pulling the strings of my hoodie tight so I wouldn't have to look at them.

"Jocelyn, we're so so sorry. We didn't think we were going to be gone that long. I pinky promise we'll make it up to you!" Charlotte apologized. I sighed and leaned my head back against the locker again.

"Joce, I'm so sorry. We totally understand if you tell Ms. Shapen that we didn't help. That's the least we deserve." Henry put his hands back on my shoulders. I stood up straight again, pulling my books up with me.

"You guys are lucky I love you," I teased. I reached in my binder and pulled out the two extra reports I printed for them.

"You're a lifesaver!" Henry and Charlotte both wrapped their arms around me in a hug but I honestly didn't have the energy to hug back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You can tell me after we get to class how awesome of a friend I am."


	3. chapter three - revelations

_**song for the chapter - gotta get out by 5 seconds of summer**_

After falling asleep in three classes, school was finally over. Charlotte met me by my locker immediately after class just so we didn't have an event like yesterday occur again.

"Jocelyn, I swear we're gonna make it up to you," Char said. She had been apologizing and thanking me every single chance she got today.

"Charlotte, I understood the first twenty times. You're fine. It's okay," I sat down on the floor next to the lockers.

"I still feel bad though. I know you didn't sleep last night," She admitted, taking a seat next to me.

"How much sleep did you actually get?" Henry's voice made me jump as I reopened my eyes.

"Like two hours or something. I'm not really sure," I said. Henry and Charlotte shared a look before we started walking out. Luckily, I didn't have too much homework tonight so I was planning on sleeping as soon as I ate something and took a shower.

"Jocelyn, that's the third time you've tripped since we walked outside," Henry grabbed my arm, forcing me to a stop, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said 'm fine. Just really tired," I rubbed my eyes, hoping to try and wake up.

"Alright that's it." Henry shrugged his backpack off and handed it to Charlotte before walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he came around behind me.

"Just go to sleep. I'll take you upstairs to your room when we get to your house, okay?" I didn't have time to protest against his words before Henry picked me up off the ground and pulled me into his arms. As much as I hated it, I knew he was too stubborn to put me down. Eventually my eyes closed and exhaustion took over me.

When I woke up, it was surprisingly still daylight out. I guess Henry had carried me up to my room when we got here. Climbing off the bed, I pulled the rubber band from my hair, allowing it to fall down my back in curly waves. I opened my bedroom door and started down the stairs.

"Charlotte, she's going to catch on eventually. She's not as clueless as Jasper."

I stopped myself from walking all the way down. My curiosity had captured me and now, I wanted to know what they were saying.

"I know Henry, but you know what Ray said. You'll be breaking your promise to him!" Charlotte's voice came next. I took a seat on the stairs just in case they looked over, they wouldn't see me.

"He let you finding out slide! Maybe he'll do the same for Jocelyn. I'm really worried, Char. Ray said this could be really bad for her." Henry's voice sounded panicked. I could tell he was trying to keep it together.

I felt my cat, Opal, slide by my leg and climb into my lap. She was an all black kitten that I absolutely adored. My dad gave her to me for my birthday a few weeks ago. I sat in silence for a few more seconds before standing up and walking down the stairs the rest of the way. Charlotte and Henry turned to me, their conversation ending immediately.

"Hey, you're awake! Your dad stopped by to tell us he had an emergency business trip but Jackson should be home soon," Charlotte said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh, okay. Uh do you guys want food or anything? You could've woken me up when we got back," I told them. Opal curled up in my arms, her nose rested in the crook of my elbow.

"No, we're okay. We had some chips while you were sleeping. You needed to sleep more than anything," Henry explained. He walked over and grabbed my kitten from my arms, holding her gently. Henry had been with me when Dad revealed Opal and he was one of the few people she liked. She would nip and scratch anyone else.

"Hey guys, my mom wants me home for dinner so I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow!" Charlotte grabbed her stuff from the floor before waving and heading out the door. Henry walked over and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I sat next to him, pulling my knees up to sit criss cross.

"I know you heard our conversation earlier," Henry said, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I'm sorry, I was curious and-"

"Joce, it's okay. You have the right to know when you're the one at risk." Henry turned to face me this time, his expression filled with signs of stress. Opal whined in his lap from the movement.

"What are you talking about?" As much as I knew Henry, this was a new side of him. He never revealed too much to me or Jasper. I knew he had a different amount of trust in Charlotte than us.

"My um..my job isn't normal okay? And we find out some crazy stuff. My boss, Ray, was told some information and it involves you. I can't tell you too much or I'll get in trouble. Just promise me, if you see anything suspicious happening that you'll call the cops or Captain Man. I can't lose you, Jocelyn," He whispered his last sentence.

I shifted my position, throwing my head back against the cushions. This was too much. There's something going on with him and Charlotte, and now, I'm not even safe in my own house. Henry grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but came up with nothing.

"I know I probably freaked you out, and I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. I'm doing the best I can to piece together what's happening. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Henry promised. All I could do was nod. This week has been a mess and it's only Tuesday.

Henry's watch beeping broke the silence, causing me to jump. He quickly shifted Opal to my lap and stood up. I collected my kitten in my arms and stood too, letting him run past me. He grabbed his backpack from by the door and turned to give me a small smile before taking off.


	4. chapter four - busted

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="31be4fc70aecc368d2109452c73a5db4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"song for the chapter - understand by shawn mendes/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6345b74fa0665001f510ab44fbfb01ef"Now that Henry had told me to watch my back, I couldn't sleep. It terrified me that something could happen as soon as I closed my eyes and I would have no power to stop it. School work had been a nightmare, but it was finally Friday and I managed to convince Dad to let me have my group over for a sleepover since my brother was at his girlfriend's house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07bab4fd23ce31f8ce464dda32a187bf"As soon as I got home from school, I tossed my backpack aside and began setting up. It took two hours but I managed to get all the pillows and blankets arranged for movies and bought a ton of snacks and drinks for everyone. Now, all I had to do was wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e07f6396794ef78f1c7e3b974a0c6d"I sat down on the couch with a water in my hand, exhausted from running around the past three hours and no sleep. My phone went off next to me with a text from Charlotte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63a3b117a0e93d7cf2d563f75fb10b4"Before I had time to read the message, the doorbell rang. "It's open!" I shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c2a482e1c02c39f6ef8c220aff4fea""Hey, hey, hey! Who's ready to party?" Henry and Jasper walked in and tossed their stuff down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96b55757c32b5e30c1c27e550d9507c7""Me! This week has been awful," I complained. Henry flopped down next to me while Jasper headed to grab the snacks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fa718d947b2f8d1f1771718292c4d1""Yeah, same here. Work has been killing me this week." Henry rubbed his arm when he said this. I picked up my phone and saw that Charlotte was picking up pizza for us on her way so she would be a little late./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c435b36dd893f87804824aa99abd9c""What happened to your finger?" I had just now noticed Henry's two fingers were taped together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc63d576a7e073d8d26216ad10c0aeca""I uh um tripped during that really bad storm yesterday while I was at work and broke my pinky," He stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48dbd536c0b16998dce3f5ea10d6a72d"I crossed my arms and leaned against the armrest, "Uh huh. How did the storm effect you tripping at work?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965ea8d361e222d045722d9e2d23dbe6""It made the steps really slippery, yeah that's it." Henry smiled at me before jumping off the couch to escape towards Jasper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea0ee13868f9a347bc4e5b73c3c7dc68"As much as I trusted Henry, I was finding it harder and harder to believe him. His excuses weren't adding up and whenever I confronted him, he got really tense. Maybe something's happening that he doesn't want to talk about? This wasn't him at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a38dba7e4c89bb49ea343f15abf9c52""Hey guys!" Charlotte closed my front door after she walked in, two pizzas in her hands. I hopped up to help her and placed the pizzas in the kitchen. Henry and Jasper immediately dove in, grabbing at least three pieces each. Before Charlotte could grab a plate, I pulled her aside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e6aa9a75003b62a4ebc99cd7454a8e""Can I talk to you upstairs? Please?" I needed to figure out what was going on with Henry. Charlotte looked between me and the boys for a split second before nodding and dragging me up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96f20e65fb2c0720143ad0252ffd77b""What's up?" She stood in front of my mirror, fixing her shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="542f47cdc5031d4be3b8cbea47831761""Something's up with Henry," I blurted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f117a8158f0c0387b9b4039f789c03"Char stopped what she was doing and turned to face me, "What are you talking about? He seems fine to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3212b0d8493019108bf92a433a4c45"I shook my head, "He's not the same Charlotte. He's being a secretive and whenever I ask him about it, he gets tense and freaks out. He almost choked on my couch yesterday when I asked about his job. Then he started making up excuses just now when I asked what happened to his finger. That's not the normal Henry. I'm scared something bad is happening with him." I ran my hands through my hair before sitting on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b357079c31df802580fac2b18c12bb07"Charlotte sighed, "Jocelyn, I promise you nothing's going on that Henry can't handle. He's capable of a lot more than he lets on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45117286e24bf04991fa11160797d08f"This wasn't the answer I wanted. Charlotte was in on whatever Henry was doing. It's not me being nosy or jealous, I just want to make sure he's not doing something irresponsible and stupid. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429703c605c327b1a99491c312d92957"I didn't get to ask Charlotte anymore questions before we heard the boys screaming from downstairs. I yanked my door open and raced down the stairs, Char right behind me. When we reached the bottom, I burst out laughing. Jasper had jumped into Henry's arms which lead to both of them climbing onto my coffee table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246b6018735900ce23ab4cd04da75598""This isn't funny! Something knocked over the plant over there!" Jasper pointed to the plant in the corner of the room. I smirked at how scared they were and snapped a quick picture before walking towards the plant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8adb753c7bdfefd58cd39809c62e773f""Jocelyn don't!" Henry dropped Jasper, but didn't make a move to get off the table. I rolled my eyes and stood the plant back up before reaching behind the TV to grab the culprit. I heard a whimper from, I'm assuming, Jasper. I stood back up, the black lump of fur in my arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa9cb1d9014798e21228c8d53ab5e05""It's just Opal you scaredy cats. Chill out," I laughed. Charlotte facepalmed at her two friends before moving towards the kitchen to get a drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="283e0f75cd3d7bdf502a65ded465dbff"Henry hopped off the table while adjusting his shirt, "I wasn't scared at all! I was just seeing what you'd do," He lied. I nodded my head at him slowly. They were so scared of a tiny kitten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2eda82bcb9e99b055e37d7e9f90eb80"We were halfway through season one of Drake and Josh when Henry's watch started beeping. Jasper was asleep on the couch but didn't move at the sound. I had been leaning against Henry's shoulder but hadn't said anything recently, so he assumed I was sleeping. Henry shifted his position a bit as Charlotte moved closer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="375e4721ad6adba8d6b15aa9c89901c6""Is Jocelyn asleep?" She whispered. I quickly closed my eyes as Henry turned to look at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09eeec23aba8e38f2ae9cf968d0435c9""Yeah, I think so." I peeked my eyes back open as Henry turned back towards Charlotte and raised his wrist, flipping the cover of his watch up. A hologram of someone, I'm assuming his boss, appeared over it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1974d715469a56a70313525bc38477ba""Henry! Where are you? I thought you were supposed to work tonight." The hologram crossed his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84be3929ca09b324d9cad63a7e747a56""I called Gooch and told him I needed the night off. Jocelyn invited us all over for a sleepover," He explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238a144050b7f96490756498442d16fc"The hologram nodded. "Speaking of Jocelyn, I figured out the next lead on the information from earlier."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e271afaf4988bc6f5bcb468bb70c08"Henry and Charlotte sat up straighter, "What is it?!" They shouted at the same time. They both turned to shush each other right after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185931ecd393dfc124c1aa54bf8047ee""I'll have to tell you when you come to the Man Cave tomorrow. Let's just say someone's showing their ugly face again soon," the hologram turned to look behind him before facing Henry and Char again, "I think Captain Man and Kid Danger are going to have to stay closer to Jocelyn than usual."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da34124067ee1506a3233444c513ccde"Henry looked down at me when the hologram finished talking, barely giving me enough time to close my eyes. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I sighed and let him. This week just kept getting more and more interesting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d496c05c94d88eaf9ad656067f73ebe""Thanks Ray. Charlotte and I will meet you tomorrow and we'll figure something out." Henry and Charlotte said their goodbyes to the hologram, Ray, before Henry flipped the cover shut. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbde5fe078e5857bdf4c4a6d58cca5b""Henry, Jocelyn's catching on really fast. She told me earlier she knows you're up to something," Charlotte said before leaning back into the cushions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="620c89bacd2c6494bedc9d5187474058"Henry sighed and leaned back, pulling me with him. "I know she is. I just don't know what we're going to do. Ray said not to tell her anything but I'm scared she's going to find out on her own. I can't pull her into all this Kid Danger stuff, Charlotte."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84624a9e0044e0227761f5f0be44272a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did he say Kid Danger?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cda753812b5adb056206cb9e2791c33""Oh but you can pull me into it?" Charlotte crossed her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9033080c58a7063a56a551af8b9513ea""That's not what I mean!" Henry defended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8daaa1c6a6284895eed4950f5d0ca9""You tell her you're Kid Danger, or she'll figure it out on her own. Either way, she's going to be mad. She really cares for you Henry. She told me. I think she'd understand if you explain it all but Ray can't know that she found out." Charlotte's voice came as a whisper but sounded like a scream in my ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614b5074db6bce92a7f69ad19ffe87b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My best friend was Kid Danger./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p 


	5. chapter five - too late

_**thank you guys. every follow, review, and read means a bunch to me. thanks for your support.**_  
 _ **this chapter starts the fun ;)**_

 _ **song for the chapter - indestructible by sean ryan fox**_

I woke up to a bunch of hushed whispers and what sounded like people falling. Sitting up from the couch, I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. All of the noises sounded like they were coming from behind me. As soon as I turned around, a startled gasp left my mouth. Standing by my front door were Captain Man, Charlotte, and what looked to be an unconscious Henry Hart.

"What is going on?" I got up from the couch, almost tripping over Jasper, who was still sleeping. Captain Man and Charlotte looked at each other a few times before they both dropped Henry, a loud smacking sound filling the room as he hit the floor.

"Charlotte! Why'd you drop Henry?" Captain Man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me? You were the one holding his arms!" Charlotte defended.

"Once again, what is going on?" I repeated. I moved towards Henry and sat next to him. He was thankfully still breathing but had scratches, bruises, and cuts all over.

"I um, Kid Danger and I were fighting a villain in Swellview Park and your friend Henry here got caught in the crossfire," Captain Man explained. He stepped over Henry and walked past me to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Okay but then how did Charlotte know to come help you carry him?" I asked. I knew they were lying. Henry was Kid Danger and this just helped prove it.

"He..He called me! Yeah, he knew I was friends with Henry so he called to have me come help bring him back." Charlotte seemed satisfied with her coverup.

"Mhmm and where's Kid Danger now? How come he didn't help?" I wanted them to admit defeat before I revealed the fact that I caught on to their secret.

"He was going to take the villain to jail! I didn't think he'd be able to carry Henry all the way here so I sent him to do that instead." Captain Man smirked at me.

"Oh just give it up guys! I know that Henry's Kid Danger!" I blurted.

Charlotte and Captain Man froze and started nervously laughing, "Haha oh, Jocelyn. You make me laugh," Captain Man wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"Cut it out, Ray. I know it's you," I muttered. If anyone paid close attention to the signs, it wasn't too hard to figure them out.

Captain Man sighed and pulled his mask from his face, "How'd you figure it out?"

I shook my head and moved closer towards Henry, positioning myself so his head was in my lap. "It's not that hard. I pieced together Henry's disappearances and overheard your conversation with him last night." I gently ran my fingers through Henry's messy hair, untangling it.

"You do realize I can't have you knowing our secrets. I have to erase your memory." Ray stared down at me and Henry.

"Ray, no! She can keep a secret! I promise," Charlotte begged. I knew Ray was strict on Henry's secret. I overheard that when Henry and Charlotte were talking the other night.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry! The more people that know, the more risky it is! I can't have her knowing." Ray rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

Henry began to wake up in my lap, his hands squeezing into fists and eyes scrunching together. Ray hopped up off the couch and kneeled next to me, Charlotte right behind him.

"Henry, kid? You okay?" Ray placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. My best friend's eyes blinked open and then closed again against the bright light.

"What happened?" Henry groaned.

Ray sighed and sat down, "We were fighting Dr. Minyak and he shot you with his new weapon. You were unconscious so Charlotte and I brought you back here to see if Jocelyn could help. Dr. Minyak was following us and it was too dangerous to take you back to the Man Cave. He stopped eventually but we were already closer to here. How are you feeling?"

Henry just shook his head before looking back up at me. "Wait a second. You have your mask off. And you just explained everything that happened. Jocelyn, this is not what you think!" He made a move to get up but I pushed a hand on his shoulder and kept him down.

"Henry, Jocelyn figured it out. She caught on as soon as we tried to cover up what happened," Charlotte said. Henry closed his eyes again and pressed his hand to his face.

"So does that mean.." Henry didn't even ask the full question but Ray seemed to catch on.

"We have to, Henry. I can't put another person at risk," Ray apologized.

Henry sat up and this time, I didn't even try to stop it. I can't believe I just found out my best friend is Kid Danger and now, I have to give it all up.

"Ray, we can't! I know this secret is big, but I can't let you erase Jocelyn's memory. I've known her forever. I can't imagine doing this without her. Please, there's gotta be something we can do." Henry looked between me and his boss.

"Henry, I don't think we can-" Ray started to protest again but a loud beeping noise came from somewhere in the house.

I covered my ears with my hands and looked at Ray. "What the heck is that?!"

Ray put his mask back on just as Jasper shot up from his position on the floor. "What is going on?!"

Even though he was screaming, we could still barely hear him. He moved over towards us and began freaking out about Captain Man before Charlotte and I managed to shut him up. Henry moved to follow Captain Man but I caught his wrist and pulled him back towards me. He nodded his head towards his boss again, signalling he was going to help but I knew with his injuries, he wouldn't be getting far.

I let out a scream as something furry landed in my lap but I realized it was Opal. Poor thing. She must be scared. Henry grabbed my hand as I held Opal with the other before motioning to Charlotte and Jasper to follow us. We ran up to my room and slammed the door shut behind us. The sound was still loud, but much quieter than downstairs.

Henry let go of my hand and turned back towards my door. "I'm going to see if I can help, you guys stay here!"

Charlotte and I shook our heads. "Henry, you can't! You're hurt," I protested.

He was too stubborn though, and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. I sighed, knowing there was no way of getting him back. I set Opal down on my bed before facing Jasper and Charlotte. Jasper had fallen asleep on my bed, mumbling something about buckets in his sleep.

"Uh, Jasper...if you're awake, we'll be right back."

I pulled Charlotte behind me into the bathroom before shutting the door. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

I didn't say anything in response, instead opening the closet and began digging. I handed her random first aid things, including bandages, medicines, and ice packs from the mini fridge I stole from my brother. She gave me a puzzled look when I stood back up.

"What is all this for?" She held up various items.

"Something tells me we're going to need it after this is over."


	6. chapter six - reveal

_**okay so this chapter has around 2200 words and it's definitely the longest chapter I've written so enjoy!**_

 _ **song for the chapter - helplessly by tatiana manaois**_

Captain Man and Kid Danger managed to find the source of the sound, a C5 Disrupter that was hidden in my kitchen. I guess they had experience with them before and they were able to disable it before it blew up. More like Ray just ripped all the wiring out and threw it in my pool.

Now, Charlotte and I were on our way to meet Henry and Ray at the Man Cave. We came up with some lame excuse to get Jasper awake out of my house and then got ready to meet the other two.

Charlotte pushed open the door to Junk-N-Stuff and waved to the guy at the counter. "Hey Gooch. This is my friend, Jocelyn. We're gonna head down to talk to Henry and Ray."

Gooch didn't say anything but just nodded and continued feeding his..plant thing. I followed Charlotte into the back room. She pressed the button for the elevator and walked in. Before she pressed the floor button, she turned to me and placed her hand on my arm.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked at her confused and opened my mouth to ask why but she pressed the button. The next few seconds were filled with screaming, flailing, and regret. This, was terrifying.

When we finally stopped falling, I just laid on the ground. Charlotte stood next to me, a hand on her head. The elevator doors opened and since I wasn't moving, Charlotte grabbed my ankle and dragged me out.

"Uh, what happened to Jocelyn?" Henry and Ray walked towards us from their spots at the desk.

"I am never getting in the elevator again," I stated. I sat up and adjusted my shirt before standing. This place was so awesome. The screens were all lit up, cool machines were all around, and there was a really interesting couch in the middle of the room. I could see why Henry and Charlotte are here so much.

"This place is awesome!" I spun in a circle, taking the whole room in.

"Jocelyn, welcome to Captain Man and Kid Danger's Man Cave." Ray spread his arms out for effect. I can't believe this is where they've been hiding everything.

I pulled my backpack off my shoulders. Inside was all of the first aid stuff Charlotte and I stole from my bathroom. Henry left with Ray as soon as they disabled the disrupter and I didn't have time to help him.

"So why am I here again? Besides the fact that I know your secrets." I took a seat on the couch and set my backpack next to me.

"One, because I need you to help Henry still. And two, because we need to talk." Ray sat across from me as Henry jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me. I saw a grimace flicker across his face but decided not to comment on it. Charlotte stood next to us by the edge of the couch.

"Okay..what's up?" For some reason, I got nervous at Ray's words. He's usually fun and loud from the past times I've seen him but this serious act was freaking me out.

"Charlotte, Henry, can you give us a minute?" The duo looked at each other before walking towards the tubes and heading back up to Junk-N-Stuff.

I turned to Ray, my fingers twisting together. "I'm not here to yell at you, Jocelyn." I unconsciously let out a breath.

"I just need to talk to you. I know we can trust you with the secret, only because I know you have a secret of your own," Ray turned to face me this time.

I shook my head in disbelief, tears welling in my eyes. "How do you know about that?" I only had one secret. And I made sure nobody knew except me and the people involved.

Ray sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's going to seem really upsetting and confusing now, but I was the one who helped you. I promise I won't tell Henry or Charlotte, but you're going to have to. It's getting too close to home now."

"What do you mean it's getting too close?" I stood up and began taking steps backward.

"She's back, Jocelyn. Your mother's back. And she's got her eyes set on you."

A million thoughts were racing through my head. She couldn't. Of all people, she was the one to come back. When Ray told me that my mom was back, the main idea running through my mind was absolute fear.

"Ray, please, please don't tell them. They'll leave me, I can't lose them-" Ray grabbed my arm amidst my rambling.

"Jocelyn, I'm not going to tell them. But if anything happens, they're going to find out. They need to. I promise they won't judge you. They're good kids, Joce. They're going to be here for you," He assured.

I shook my head again, out of ideas of what to say to the person in front of me. Suddenly a loud beeping filled the Man Cave. Ray looked at me before letting go of my arm and heading towards the computers. Henry and Charlotte chose that moment to come down the tubes and run towards their boss.

They pulled up the news alert on the screen and started forming a plan with each other. Ray turned to glance at me before shoving a gumball in his mouth. He stood up and let Charlotte and Henry get closer to the screen before walking towards me.

Both of his hands landed on my shoulders, forcing me to stay in place. "Jocelyn, they won't treat you differently, and they most definitely won't leave you. It'll be okay." He waited for me to nod before letting go and turning towards the others.

"Charlotte, go watch the store until I get back, Gooch and Schwoz need to run some errands. Henry, stay here and let Jocelyn help you." He gave them a pointed look before leaving through the tubes. Charlotte groaned and made her way towards the elevator.

"You two owe me big time," She huffed.

I shrugged at her, "I don't even work here, Char."

"Fine, Henry, you owe me big time."

Henry nodded and slumped on the couch, dismissing her with a wave. She looked at me and all I could offer was a small smile in response. Charlotte pointed at Henry and then back at me before making a heart with her hands. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her, making my way towards my half-asleep best friend.

I heard the noise of the elevator going up as I took a seat next to Henry. "You good, bud?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes...no? I don't know. I'm just really tired and my chest hurts." He looked up at me.

"I would let you sleep but 1, I'm scared you have a concussion from Ray and Charlotte dropping you and 2, I promised Ray I'd get you cleaned up before he came back." I squeezed his shoulder lightly, scared to hurt him further.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get this over with." He climbed up on the table and tugged his shirt up over his head. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. Forgetting the fact that he was so toned, he was covered in bruises.

"Hen, oh my god," I mumbled as I stood up to be closer to him, my fingertips ghosting over his skin.

"Ow ow, okay don't do that." He sucked a breath in between his clenched teeth.

"I barely touched you. Henry, that looks awful." I gently ran my thumb up and down his lower side, away from the bruises. Pulling my lip between my teeth, I pushed against his shoulder lightly, forcing him back on the table. He took a sharp breath as his torso stretch out, pulling the cuts he had gained.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and pulled out the stuff I had taken from my house. I ripped open the alcohol wipes and scrunched my nose at the smell. "Okay, this is going to hurt."

I wiped the cloth around his cuts, getting most of the dried blood off, moving fast so I wasn't keeping pressure too long. I tossed the used wipes on the couch with the wrappers and grabbed the medicine I brought for his scratches. After I covered those, I made him sit back up.

"Okay, I'm gonna push around on your bruise a little and I need you to tell me where it hurts worst," I explained. Henry nodded, not tearing his gaze from my face. I placed one of my hands on his back and my other one hovered over his bruised side. He hissed as I put pressure on it. I had an idea of what happened, I just needed to be sure.

"Ow, okay stop!" Henry jerked from my touch.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't push down but is that where it hurts the most?" I kept my fingers still. He nodded, and clenched his eyes closed, holding back tears. I took a deep breath. "I think you broke your rib or ribs. It's probably from where you got hit. I'm not totally sure but with the signs you're showing, it makes sense. I'd need an x-ray to be sure, though."

Henry opened his eyes again, earning a small smile from me. He pointed to a cart over towards the elevator. "In there, there's a clear and blue stick that looks like a wand or something. That should work."

I made my way over to the cart and shifted through the drawers. When I found something close to his description, I pulled it out and walked back towards him. He took it from my hands and turned it on.

"Just hold the button down and move it over the area and when you let go, it'll pull up a hologram version of whatever you scanned," He explained. I nodded and waited for him to lay back down before doing what he said. When I was finished scanning, the hologram confirmed my thoughts of his ribs.

"Jocelyn, what am I going to do?" Henry mumbled. I had one knee up on the couch cushion as I finished wrapping an elastic bandage around his chest.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him and sat down fully. His eyes were clouded as he stared at the ceiling.

"I mean what am I going to tell Ray? He's not going to let me help on emergencies if I'm hurt."

My advice was cut off as a beeping noise signaled Ray's return. I turned to look behind me as Henry pulled his shirt over his head slowly and Captain Man made his way down the tube.

"Henry! Is everything okay?" He pulled out his tube of gum to change back into his normal clothes. Henry's eyes flickered to mine before looking back at his boss.

"Um.." Henry ran a hand through his hair.

"Hold that thought." Captain Man held up a finger before beginning to blow a bubble. Once he was back in his normal clothes, Ray made his way towards us. "Alright, what's up?"

"Nothing! We're good! Everything's fine and peachy-"

"He has three broken ribs, a ton of bruises and scratches, and he probably has a concussion," I spilled all the information.

"Jocelyn!" Henry's eyes got wide as he turned towards me.

"Henry! It's not her fault. I just can't believe his weapon caused that much damage." Ray took a seat opposite me.

"Look, I'll heal fast and be right back out with you." Henry hopped off the table, wincing at the pressure.

"Kid, you can't even stand up without wanting to sit back down. I can handle it a few weeks without you while you get better." Ray put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"But-" Henry went to protest but Ray stepped in again.

"Henry, it's going to be okay. You can still come to work and help from here but no emergencies until you're better," He said. Henry huffed and crossed his arms.

I stood up at an attempt to make him feel better but he shoved my arm away. "Hen-"

"No! Don't touch me. You've already caused enough problems for me today. Just leave me alone." Henry's hands landed on my shoulders as he pushed me back harshly.

"Henry!" Ray stood up, ready to yell at his sidekick.

"No, it's fine. Just let him go," I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder. Henry glared at me before making his way to the tube and leaving.

"Jocelyn, he didn't mean it."

"Ray, it's okay. I understand. He obviously doesn't want me around either." I bit my cheek to keep myself from making any noise. I yanked my backpack off the floor and made my way to the elevator, tears falling down my cheeks with each step.


	7. chapter seven - telling

_**so much jocenry (jocelyn + henry) fluff this chapter i love it**_

 _ **song for the chapter - how would you feel (paean) by ed sheeran**_

It had been two days since the conversation in the Man Cave. I hadn't spoken to Henry in those two days and I skipped school today. My dad had yet to come back from his business trip and Jackson left early this morning to head back to college.

Charlotte had tried to get me to talk to her but I refused. Henry was right. All I had done was cause him trouble these past few weeks. I had been a crappy friend and put my priorities over his. I got him in trouble with Ray. I shouldn't have said anything.

Now, I was in my bedroom curled under three or four blankets. I managed to get myself sick with all the crying and lack of food the past 48 hours. My chest hurt and my eyes were burning. All I wanted was everything to go back to normal. Before I knew my mom was back, before I knew Henry was Kid Danger, before that stupid project and definitely before my mom changed.

I don't know what made her act differently. She was always the nicest person, not only to me but to anyone she met. My friends loved coming to my house because she always treated them like family. We rarely argued and if we did, she always comforted me afterwards. She was my best friend for the longest time.

Then, something changed. She started coming home late, barely spoke to any of us. Every night was a new argument that ended with something breaking and bottles of alcohol consumed. She stopped letting me have friends over and began lashing out for no reason. My dad and brother took the hint and started distancing themselves from her.

As soon as I didn't think it could get worse, it did. I remember every detail clearly. I had come home from school and I was so excited to tell her about the movie Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and I wanted to go see. She was sitting on the couch staring at the tv as the news played. A bottle of vodka rested on the table by her feet. Before I could even tell her the title of the movie, she made her move on me.

Never in my life would I imagine my mother abusing me, physically and mentally. It went on for weeks and at one point, it was so bad. I couldn't move, it was hard to breathe and there wasn't a bit of me that didn't want to give up. My brother came down to the basement to get his laundry out and found me there. Mom had taken me down after school so Dad wouldn't wake up from me screaming. He was in the middle of asking me what happened when she came back. At that point, he hid and called the cops who I guess, got Captain Man involved. It made sense when Ray told me he helped. I had pushed that whole night behind me that I almost forgot about Captain Man being there in the first place.

We later found out that my mom had been working with a villain of Captain Man. Whatever world she had gotten herself caught up in, wasn't good. It changed her. And because of it, I lost my best friend, my own mom.

My dad and brother rarely spoke of her since then. They hit overprotective mode and wouldn't leave me alone for more than 10 minutes. I guess they wanted to make up for what they didn't see. Jackson, my brother, became my outlet. He offered his arms when I had countless nightmares.

Three years later, I still had nightmares every now and then. I never told Henry & Co. for fear of them changing how they thought of me or talked to me. I didn't want pity, I wanted honesty. That's why I wasn't mad when Henry yelled at me in the Man Cave. He was being honest about his feelings. He was angry, and I caused that. So I deserved the words thrown at me.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. "Go away," I mumbled, shoving my face into my pillow and tugging the blankets over my head. My door opened regardless, earning a groan from me.

"Jocelyn."

I pulled my lips in tight and took a deep breath. Henry.

"Jocelyn, please. Let me explain."

I felt my bed dip right behind me as he sat down. His hand landed on my arm and he pushed down lightly, causing me to face towards him. I pushed the blankets from my face, revealing my tear streaked cheeks and messy hair.

"There's nothing to explain. You were being honest and there isn't anything wrong with that," I commented before tucking myself back under the blankets.

"No, no, no," Henry pulled the blankets down, "I wasn't being honest. I was upset and I took that out on you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Henry, you don't have to lie to fix this-"

"No. I'm not lying. I'm being completely honest. That's what you want, right? Honesty? Then here. I wasn't angry at you, not at all. I need to show Ray I can handle more than he thinks. Swellview needs Captain Man and he needs a good sidekick. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't disappoint him or Swellview. I'm scared he'll fire me and get someone who can deal with everything I struggle with. I can't imagine not being Kid Danger," He admitted.

I sat up against my wall now, tugging my arms around myself as I shivered. Stupid fever. Henry looked over at me, a forced smile on his lips. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I know what I said was wrong. And I hope you don't hate me Joce, because I can't do any of this without you. Your smile brightens my day, your laugh makes me happy. Your eyes completely mesmerize me. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you get nervous or how you tangle your fingers up. The way you look when I suggest movie night or the fact that you love to cuddle when you're sick or cold. I love every little detail about you. I'm absolutely crazy for you. In every single way." Henry pulled himself on my bed fully, sitting cross legged. He looked down at his lap but didn't let go of my hand.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" He looked back up.

"Took you long enough."


	8. chapter eight - sharing

_**song for the chapter - gonna get better by fifth harmony**_

After Henry's confession the other night, we sat together and just talked. I learned a lot about his job with Ray and the adventures he's been on. I was so proud of him. He went from this tiny, shy kid to this strong, supportive superhero (granted, he was a sidekick but still). We hadn't told anyone else what happened between us.

The elevator doors opened before me as I took the steps into the Man Cave. It was a Saturday night and I came here to be with Char and Henry while they worked before we went back to my place for a sleepover. Charlotte was at the computers, looking at something online. Henry was lying across the couch and staring at the ceiling, shoving grapes in his mouth every now and then. Ray was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," I greeted. My eyes were on my phone, scrolling through Instagram.

"Hey Jocelyn!" Charlotte pulled her eyes off the screen to give me a wave. Henry tilted his head back further to look at me and gave me a smile. I returned it and sat on the ledge above him, stretching my legs out.

"You look cute today," He said quietly.

I hope my cheeks weren't as red as I was picturing, "Thanks. I have to look like I'm not homeless sometimes." He rolled his eyes at my response before pushing another green grape into his mouth. I heard the noise of the sprocket door opening and footsteps following it.

"Thank God you two finally made up," Ray commented.

I glared at him from my spot. We hadn't said anything to Charlotte. Henry sat up and quickly placed a hand on his side. I slid down next to him, eyes wide.

"What do you mean 'made up'?" Charlotte turned to face us.

"Um.." Henry and I looked at each other nervously.

"They had an argument the other night and Henry stomped off. That's why Jocelyn wouldn't say anything." Ray didn't pull his eyes off the PearPad in his hand.

"Ray!"

"Really dude!"

Charlotte jumped out of her chair, a finger pointed at the blond boy next to me. "What did you do!" She shouted.

Henry leaned back against me, Char's finger inches from his nose. "It was an accident! We talked it out, I promise!"

The curly haired girl simply put her hands on her hips and started shaking her head. "Watch it, Hart. That's my best friend you're messing with."

I smiled at her comment and looked away. Charlotte was scary when she was mad. You definitely didn't want to get in her way.

Henry slid off the cushion and stood up, adjusting his shirt. "I know, I know. I went over to her house a few days later and we made up. It's okay."

"That's what I thought." She glared at him one last time before going back to her seat.

"Alright kiddos, I'm heading out on patrol. I'll be back in an hour or so. If you feel like doing anything productive, find out where Dr. Minyak is for me." Ray shoved a gumball in his mouth. I saw a Henry's eyes flicker to the tube of gum in his pocket before sighing. I smiled sadly and stood up, grabbing his hand in mine. He looked down at me and forced a smile of his own on his face.

"Whoa, when did that become a thing?" Ray, or, Captain Man, pointed at our joined hands.

"Same night he apologized," I shrugged.

"Ha! You owe me ten bucks, Ray!" Charlotte cheered from her seat. Captain Man made a face and yanked a $10 bill out of his pocket and smacked it in Charlotte's hand.

"Wait, you guys made a bet on us?" Henry looked between the two.

"Yep! And I won! Ray said you wouldn't date until senior year but I said it would definitely happen before, so ha!" She stuck her tongue out at her boss before making her way back to the computers.

"Thanks for making me lose, guys!" Captain Man glared at us as he made his way to the tube before exiting.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you know what to do when I was hurt?" Henry turned towards me, keeping our hands together.

My breath caught in my throat at his question and I forced my eyes to look anywhere besides his. He squeezed my hand and gently pulled my face back towards him. "Jocelyn, what happened?" Even though I was facing him, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I'd fall apart.

Charlotte climbed out of her chair and made her way towards us, her hand circling around my arm. "Joce, it's okay."

I shook my head. Ray was right, I had to tell them. And I was telling them now.


	9. chapter nine - truth

_**song for the chapter - i can't breathe by bea miller**_

Henry took the part of making sure we had privacy. He told Gooch to keep Ray upstairs unless he absolutely needed him before shutting off the elevator but leaving the tubes alone. Charlotte grabbed some blankets and pillows and they moved the table out from the couch to put a makeshift comfy area for us. I sat in the middle, a pillow in my lap with one behind me. My phone was by Henry's which was behind my head, away from my attention. I was amazed at the amount of blankets Charlotte had pulled together. I felt more comfortable than in my own bed.

I pulled a blanket over my legs before replacing the pillow on top. Charlotte sat on my right and pushed a pillow behind her back as well before grabbing a blanket of her own. Henry took the spot on my left and stole his own set of pillows and blankets before placing his hand on top of mine, tracing shapes into my skin lightly.

"I feel like this talk has been coming for a while now," Charlotte started. I sighed and leaned my head back against the cushions. She wasn't wrong.

"I don't even know how to start this," I admitted.

"Okay, how about we just ask questions and if you think of how to continue it, we'll let you," Henry suggested. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"How did you know all of the right things to do when Ray asked you to help me?" Henry asked.

I pulled my lips in before letting go. "I used to practice a lot on myself. At first, it was awful but I started figuring it out and I used the internet sometimes. I got better as time went on," I answered, truthfully too.

"What do you mean practice on yourself? For fun or..." Charlotte trailed off as she looked at me, her brows furrowing in concentration.

"I wish I could say it was for fun..but it wasn't," I mumbled. One of the two let out a breath, but I couldn't bring myself to look at who.

"What are you saying?" Henry pushed.

"It started around 7th grade, I guess? My um, my mom was always super nice as you know, but something changed. She wouldn't come home until it was pitch black, always started arguments with my dad or I, and she would drink, every night," I paused to catch my breath. Time for the hard part.

"The night before we went to see The Fault in Our Stars was when she snapped. I hadn't even explained what we wanted to do before she started attacking me. That was the first time she hit me. From there, it got worse. One day, my dad was sleeping at home and she dragged me to the basement so he wouldn't hear. Halfway through she left for a phone call or whatever. I couldn't move. It hurt to breathe and every ounce of me was just screaming to give up. Jackson came down the stairs for his laundry and saw me. He started crying and begging me to hold on. Mom eventually came back down but Jackson hid and called the cops," I explained.

Charlotte had teary eyes and Henry's jaw was clenched. I squeezed his hand, causing him to look at me. Almost done, Jocelyn. Almost there.

"When the cops came, it took three of them to keep her down. She had threatened to actually kill me at one point. When they finally got her, Jackson wouldn't let go of me. My dad had come down during the mess and he was holding me too, I think but Captain Man finally got them-"

"Wait a second. Ray knew about this?" Henry blurted. Charlotte leaned over and slapped his arm.

"I didn't know until recently. That night when I first came here, he told me. I was so out of it I couldn't remember," I said. Henry ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, keep going." He leaned back.

"I don't really remember much from there. I was in the hospital for a week and when we came back home, it was different. My dad and Jackson wouldn't let me out of their sight for more than 10 minutes unless I was sleeping. Even then, they would check on me. I got used to it. But um..the other day, Ray told me we need to be careful. My mom, she...she's back. And she knows where I am," I concluded.

Henry and Charlotte didn't say anything for a while but I honestly couldn't expect them to. Henry shoved the blankets off his lap and stood up. He started pacing the floor in front of us.

"It all makes sense. The bruises, the week you said you were sick. That's why we weren't allowed over," Henry pieced together. I nodded.

Charlotte scooted closer towards me. "Well, I'm not sure what else to say besides I'm sorry, Jocelyn. I can't believe we didn't see the signs."

"No, no. It's okay. I'd rather you guys not see me like that. I didn't want to tell you in the first place but Ray told me I had to because of my mom being back. She was bound to spill something. I don't want you guys treating me any differently. I'm okay. I'm a strong kid, and I'll get through it again if I need-"

"Uh uh. Not happening. No way. We aren't letting you go through that again, Jocelyn. Henry walked towards me. "We love you too much to think of you differently. It's all going to be okay." I didn't have the courage to look up at him, knowing I'd burst into tears. "Let's just sleep here for tonight. Ray won't care. Neither Char or I can leave you alone after that. We'll protect you as long as we have to."

"Hop up for a second and pull that stuff off," Henry offered me his hand as we stood up. Charlotte and I pulled the blankets and pillows away from the center of the couch. He pressed a button on his remote and slowly, the couch opened up from a half circle into a straight line and unfolded, giving us more room to sleep. I picked up a bundle of blankets and tossed them on the cushions.

"I'm going to change really quick, be right back," Charlotte dismissed herself from us and grabbed her backpack off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Joce," Henry whispered as soon as we were alone.

"Henry, it's not your fault. I'm glad I finally told you." I made my way towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his hands wrap around me, pulling me closer. I savored the smell of cologne that covered his hoodie as I stayed in his arms. I felt a soft kiss being placed on top of my head before he squeezed me tighter and let go.

"I've always got you, just remember that," He promised. I nodded and leaned against him. He was warm and me, being me, only had a short sleeve shirt on.

As if he read my mind, Henry pulled the hoodie off his body and slipped it over my head, leaving him in a white t-shirt. I was practically swimming in his hoodie. Not that he was bigger than me, but he was definitely taller so it went past my thighs and shorts.

"Cute," He laughed at my expression but I'd honestly never been comfier in my life.

Charlotte made her way back in the room, a teasing smirk on her lips as she saw my clothing. I made my way to the couch-turned-bed and jumped in the middle, satisfied with the plush landing.

I rolled myself over as Charlotte sat next to my right, giving me a shoulder hug. "I'm proud of you. Not because you made it through what you did, I'm proud of that too, but mainly because you didn't let it stop you. You're a strong girl, Joce. And I'm honored to have you as my best friend." Char's eyes were glazed with tears as I wrapped her in a fully hug.

Henry made his way towards us and sat down on my left again. Once he was comfortable beside me, he hit another button that dimmed the lights around us. I curled into his side, loving the warmth and comfort he brought as I felt Charlotte wrap herself around me. And suddenly, it was like we were kids all over again. Snuggled under blankets and happy because we had each other.


	10. chapter ten - searching

_**song for the chapter - haunting by halsey**_

As much as I was hoping for a peaceful wake up, I didn't get it. Instead, I got a blaring alarm and shouting, as usual. Opening my eyes, Ray was shouting at the three of us to wake up. Henry was groaning next to me before standing up. Charlotte had pulled a pillow over her head in the chaos.

"What's wrong?" Henry yawned and attempted to fix his hair.

"Dr. Minyak hacked into the news channel! He's broadcasting right now!" Ray started pressing a bunch of buttons on the desk, the alarm silencing. I sat up and pulled Henry's sweatshirt down from where it moved during the night.

Henry immediately became more alert and made his way towards his boss. "Well pull it up!" He shouted.

Ray spun in the chair, facing his sidekick. "What do you think I'm trying to do!" He shouted back.

I nudged Charlotte with my shoulder, "I think they need you, Char."

She groaned and uncovered her head for a second before yelling, "Red button!" before covering herself again. Ray searched the desk before hitting the correct button. He gave Henry a pointed look as the news came up on the screen.

"Now that we have a good amount of viewers, let me explain. My name is Dr. Minyak. I'm one of the best criminals in Swellview. I'm joined by my assistant, Nurse Cohort. We have finally come up with the final plans to take down your precious Captain Man and Kid Danger. Let me introduce you to our newest team member."

The camera turned from Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort towards a woman with long blonde hair. She was facing the camera with a sly smirk on her lips. Her body was covered in a long, skin tight, black dress that had a slit that opened and fell along her leg. Her makeup covered face couldn't distract me from the series of dots running across her shoulder. I knew that tattoo.

"Mom!"

The word left my lips before I could stop myself. I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth and threw my head back against the couch. Of course.

"Wait, she was helping Dr. Minyak?" Ray directed his question toward me.

I shrugged and stood up. "I guess. I figured you would know since they called you in."

Charlotte groaned again from the couch, "No chance in getting back to sleep down here," She huffed. Making her way to the desk, she leaned her arm on Ray's chair.

"This, citizens of Swellview, is Agent M. She is the mastermind behind our plan, which we will initiate as soon as this broadcast ends. Be ready, we're excited to rule you all." Dr. Minyak moved himself and Nurse Cohort back into the frame.

"Did you turn it off yet?" He whispered.

"Turn what off?" Nurse Cohort asked.

"You idiots, the broadcast is still on!" Agent M, my mother, hissed.

There was a moment of static before the screen went black. Ray hit a button and the monitor went back to normal. I sighed and dropped my head on Henry's shoulder. His arm came up and pulled me closer, tracing patterns in my shoulder blade.

"Do we have their location?" Henry asked.

Ray started searching for the spot. Henry let go of me to help him. I made my way back towards all the blankets and pillows and began cleaning up. Charlotte came towards me and grabbed a stack of blankets and pillows before motioning for me to follow her. We went through the secret door and I followed her down the hallway until we found where to put everything. I started to go back to the Man Cave but she grabbed my arm.

"If you go in here, Schwoz, the one guy we always talk about, designed a virtual closet so it designs an outfit just for you. I used it last time we were here but I figured you'd want to change out of your shorts and stuff. There's two so I'll go in the one right next door," She suggested.

"Okay, I might just move in. This place gets cooler every time." I excitedly pulled open the door as Charlotte laughed. The room was completely white except for a PearPad hung on the wall. It was about the size of a bathroom at a restaurant, not huge, but big enough.

I made my way towards the device, nerves taking over. This was insanely cool. Maybe this Schwoz guy could put this in my room. I tapped the screen, watching as the Captain Man insignia spun around before "exploding" and leaving red and blue dots all over. They reformed into a round button. I pressed it, causing a loud bell to sound through the room.

 _"Please state your name."_

"Um..Jocelyn Adams."

 _"Searching database...Jocelyn Adams, age 17, Swellview High School, found."_

 _"How would you like to dress, Miss Adams?"_

I bit my lip in thought, something tells me today would be interesting. "Let's do something cute, but comfy. Oh and some cute makeup!"

 _"Creating your outfit...Outfit found. Would you like to change now?"_

"I guess?" I shrugged. I probably looked insane just talking to myself.

 _"Please chew the piece of gum presented and blow a bubble."_

I waited until a small tray slid out of the wall, a glowing blue ball of bubble gum resting in a holder. I picked it up carefully and put it in my mouth. I chewed a few times and began blowing the bubble. I heard the sound of it pop and my eyes were flooded with so many shades and colors, it was mesmerizing.

When it finished, I looked down. Sure enough, my shorts and Henry's hoodie had disappeared and I was now wearing capri leggings and an oversized sweater. My hair was curled and part of it twisted back into a halo on my head. My fluffy socks were gone and were replaced with all white converse. Gold rings adorned my fingers and I felt a necklace on my neck.

"Wait what happened to my other clothes?" I asked aloud. Kinda wanted Hen's hoodie back...

 _"Would you like to receive your previous clothing in the form of a gumball or in a bag?"_

Knowing my luck, I'd lose the gum, so I opted for the bag. A blue bag was dropped in front of me with the clothes inside. I grabbed it off the floor and made my way to the gray door which stood out against the white walls.

Charlotte was leaning against the wall when I got out, her hair fixed and a flannel with jeans replaced her pajamas. "Hey! I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

"Yes! I want one in my room." I started walking by her side.

"We can talk to Schwoz. He told me he would put one in my room too so maybe this will remind him," She laughed.

We made our way back through the secret door and tossed our bags on the ground next to the couch. Ray and Henry hadn't found the location yet, and I could tell they were getting frustrated.

"Guys..guys," Charlotte attempted to get their attention but failed.

"Ray Manchester! Henry Hart! Listen to me!" She stomped her foot this time for emphasis.

Both heroes turned to face her, shouting in unison, "What Charlotte!"

"They're probably hiding now because they know the broadcast reached us. They don't want to ruin their plan already. You're better off looking tomorrow," Char explained.

"Ugh, she's right. We're just gonna have to lay low, kid." Ray turned to face Henry.

The blond boy ran his hands over his face, an annoyed groan leaving his lips. "How am I supposed to be okay knowing some psychopaths are out there searching for my girlfriend!"

I looked at the ground, my face heating up at his words. No matter the circumstance, Henry always made Charlotte, Jasper, and I his priority. Now that I knew he was Kid Danger, he would be extra careful.

"I understand you're worried, I am too. They directed their threat towards us after all but Charlotte's right, we just need to lay low until we get a sign of their plan." Ray put a hand on Henry's shoulder, his face serious.

Henry huffed and tugged on his hair before mumbling an agreement. He wasn't supposed to go on any emergencies with Ray anyway, but I chose not to say anything. I was worried too but we don't even know if they know where to find us at all or what they're planning. It's best just to wait until they reveal themselves to us.


	11. chapter eleven - panic

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88c50b22e63e10a29f1fc0af257efb4f"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"song for the chapter - beating heart by ellie goulding/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="881c85312bc57321f27962444e0628d5"The stress of an attack at any minutes was dragging Henry down. It was visible. He looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes and the slowness in his movements made it evident he was lacking in the sleep department. He was super jumpy and if you angered him a tiny bit, he snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b94b1335453eeb5e229e1d954ba359""Hey Hen," I greeted. He turned from where he was sorting through his locker to give me a forced smile. I handed him the coffee I bought this morning on the way here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f3e4445c30e1a77a970c96bf5684a3""You're amazing." His voice was raspy as he took a gulp of the caffeine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3a74ba2814e8a16facf11be0e2eb40""Yeah, I know. How are you feeling?" I leaned on the locker next to his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3741fd48c135bfd7dc40adfb6cec8a27"He shrugged in response before pulling out his final binder and slamming the door shut, "It's just going to be a long day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a792ea803ef27392f325f7d4741410"School had been boring, as usual. Henry had taken off right after school and told us to meet him in the Man Cave as soon as possible. I was standing by my locker, waiting for Charlotte. She had a quick LIMP meeting before we were taking off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4f2cf73d487670a080a0efc206bd9c2""Well, well, well. I always seem to catch you alone, Adams. Maybe this is a sign."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f041262a9155a829f804d37778ef6545"My muscles tensed as I took in a deep breath. Mitch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238239d133429f7f7ac0d0eaf4ab537b""Oh, um, hi Mitch. I'm just waiting for Charlotte befo- hey!" I didn't get a chance to finish my excuse before Mitch yanked me away by my arm, leading us out into the courtyard. I tossed in his grip, attempting to escape. "Mitch, let go!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0b13631f89f999f8e14db84531bfd1"Mitch finally stopped walking and tossed me against the wall. I winced and rubbed my shoulder while glaring at him. He took a few steps towards me, his finger close to my face. "Adams, I'm only here for a message. This envelope was in my locker today with your name on it. You know how I feel about people not taking care of their stuff. So don't let it happen again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c92b0cc7426702d4182d284a963f8f"Mitch shoved the paper at me before stomping away. I took a deep breath to calm myself before grabbing the envelope and ripping it open. Inside were a handful of photos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4347efb7098024f45d266a84f7a79da8"I pulled them out, spreading them through my hand. They weren't normal pictures. These were photos of Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and I. They were in Junk-N-Stuff, the Man Cave. Places we should've been alone. My mind was forming a million ideas, all with bad endings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5660121d01295e02e280f7136e166a4"I went to put the pictures back and find Charlotte, but there was one stuck in the envelope. I tucked the others in before pulling that one out. It was a picture of Henry and I hugging, the night when I told them about my past. Henry's sweatshirt was covering my body and we were wrapped in each other. I felt something on the back and flipped the photo over, my breath getting caught in my throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af533f69b64fc8052f11b749f2dfb35e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You won't have him much longer/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a4c2a766c5f59023646c961a7ccf261"My heart was racing by the time I made it to the Man Cave. Charlotte had attempted to ask me questions all the way here but I ignored every single one. I had to make sure Henry was okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5531fb8cf65fae1069d16996205c0c"As soon as the elevator doors open, I ran in, my eyes searching the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198555f87d74b86e87aaf4333f7d6b1f""Henry!" I shouted. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If he wasn't here../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a967084856c8a40691f44197408a51c""Joce, what is going on?" Charlotte grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from moving further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed9bff99bb069f98194d508ed940650""Henry! Answer me!" I shrugged her off and started running towards the control panel. He has a tracking device on him right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc081e713cb41bec9e2b2cdd9cdc613d""Woah, what's wrong?" My blond boyfriend appeared from the sprocket door, Ray behind him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b703584a4f64f9daf0a93947327c5c""Oh my god, you're okay!" I jumped out of the chair, throwing myself into his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1141c0978763e563663eaebd17f02f"Henry rubbed my back, not fully relaxing into me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He pushed me away and held me at arm's length. "Joce, what's going on?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee170dd195e7a9b3c1e1227c96bdfb9"I shook my head, pulling him into me again. He was okay. He wasn't hurt. They didn't get him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d5bf695f7a972c32881fb106c4f32e""Jocelyn Adams! Will you tell us what is happening?" Charlotte shouted from behind me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d56d4ce28552b27d602deafd86400727"I sighed and let go of Henry, pulling the envelope out of my pocket. "This was in Mitch's locker today. He basically yanked me out of the building to tell me to stop leaving stuff in other people's locker. I didn't think anything of it until I opened it." I handed the envelope to Ray who looked at me before reaching in and pulling the photos out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9989ed961c97fcacfe5f42b9cab6d4bd"I watched as the trio flipped through the pictures, their faces growing concerned. Henry still looked confused. I took a few steps towards them and grabbed the picture of Henry and I before flipping it over to show them what was written. Ray and Charlotte moved to check the pictures for fingerprints while Henry made his way towards me. He pulled me into his arms, a deep sigh leaving his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ba93bbf40d609fea13d8186ffc530b4""I'm not leaving you, J. No matter what happens, I promise I'll come back. They're just trying to scare you. Ray and I won't let anything happen," He whispered. I nodded, closing my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7009bb3926beae7bb6d53913090be3d"Ray walked towards us as Charlotte finished scanning the pictures and envelope. "While she finishes that, did anything else odd happen?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded and sat down at the control panel, searching the screens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05159d4b3211c07fe56ab3802ec9aa2b""Nothing. Not even the writing could be recognized," Charlotte said from her spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="862ed908c89d19439fa5a0cc9c41471f""Alright. Then we're just extra careful. Henry, check in with one of us every now and then and don't be afraid to defend yourself if you have to. I reinstalled your tracking device after the deal with the Wall Dogs so you should be good. We can't hide. That's exactly what they want." Ray looked at the three of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a67eb5890b4bc1c60a7344ddc05e7e08""We're going to be fine. I know it's chaos right now, but I promise, we can do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p 


	12. chapter twelve - conversations

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82b78238521eba00c0322f20676a4cd9"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"song for the chapter - breathe me by sia/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9d344a704b5f45976fb2e00422aea0"The next few weeks followed without any issues. School was boring as normal and Junk-N-Stuff had been busy lately. Jasper had become a little suspicious back when it was pure chaos but everything had gone back to normal for the moment. Henry had gotten used to texting us whenever he was going somewhere, vice versa for Charlotte and I. Ray gave Charlotte and I tracking devices of our own, hidden inside a bracelet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c27103c9265c3b997cf17bc5cbd51c5"Currently, I was curled up in my bed. It was a Thursday with the weekend right around the corner. My brother was finally home for a few days and decided we could hang out so I wouldn't see Henry and Co. too much this weekend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97783bc92967fffd6bc33310bd40c313"A knock on my door shook me back to reality as my brother, Jackson, walked in. "What's up, J?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907679353f15e54ba014b93d8c13f095"I smiled and looked up at him. "Nothing much. Just tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c704bffa15e264f1830760da814d392"He nodded and sat on my bean bag chair that was on the floor. "So when exactly did you get a job?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b03247c574dbe84110bdaceb0c090e"His question caught me off guard but I had a decent answer regardless. "I never really officially got one but Henry and Charlotte both work at Junk-N-Stuff and their boss doesn't really care if I hang around when they're working."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd0d76d956002de39c3b4b63185597aa"Jackson looked a little suspicious at my answer but shrugged it off. "Gotcha. Does Dad even come home anymore?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e2e26dd5940e50d70fe76c4aa94d36"I shrugged and leaned against my pillows. "Sometimes. He's been busy lately but I've been fine by myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d34ce2e67c79b2c1d8b59f7eda99b00"He nodded. "Yeah, I thought about renting an apartment near campus instead of being on site but I wanted to talk to him first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e9951545aad95c86581af780883817"I smiled at him, "That's cool. I want to help decorate if you do! We all know you have a terrible taste in color and I took some really cool pictures that you could hang-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1562f97d4b8d81cabee9eed5b1d70c3c""Mom's back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189810f108fc07457a84f3f80e058be8"My eyes widened and I stopped talking immediately. I took a deep breath before looking at my brother. "What are you talking about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0b07f75acc78d57ea5a2348261c2f9"Jackson looked at me before facing the ground again. "I got a call from her the other day. She said she was back in town and out of jail I guess? I don't know. That's why I came home. I didn't want you here alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33cbe4ded18b3d744f92d1fcdb5bc63"I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing again. Hearing Jackson confirm everything I already knew sent my heart racing. "Did she say anything else?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426efdcb931fac35c1da7be72188c95e""I don't think I should tell you. You're not going to handle it well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89c87044b3b1aa6cf67f6dd96770eab"I turned quickly and narrowed my gaze at my brother. "What did she tell you, Jackson?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29d20957b65d1f59e93496913f7f7d5"He glanced at me before looking away. His lip was pulled between his teeth and his hands were gripping the edge of his shirt. "She said she's coming back soon. And that this time, she's finishing what she started."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5709e1fba2388dc4ac6de7543f259e9c"I shook my head and faced away from him. My room suddenly seemed smaller and I found it hard to breath again. Tears sprang to my eyes as my chest started to feel tight. I couldn't stay here. I needed to leave. Pushing the covers from my body, I got off my bed and pulled my shoes on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b092b8245186a6ee5820c2d14414886e""Where are you going?" Jackson stood up from his seat, reaching for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2cfbe5b900ce95531861b4a25adb813"I moved away from his touch, knowing if he grabbed me I would surely snap. I slipped Henry's hoodie over my shirt and started towards the door. "Anywhere but here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c2f201498a502859b6d416e84ad0f33"And with that, I ran out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee0615c23a2c7e4a6258fe775127f1d"Henry's house wasn't far from mine which made my run a lot easier. I had climbed up into the tree next to his window. I knew he was at work with Charlotte since Ray wasn't letting him on patrol yet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03be2ffb600ba4783ff412d4577a30e8"I pulled the window open and stepped inside his room before shutting it behind me. I sat down on the couch on the platform and pulled my knees up to my chest, attempting to warm myself up. Henry wouldn't be back for a few hours considering it was only 4:30 P.M. but I was not going back home. Not with her here. My phone buzzed in my pocket, catching my attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b64116182cec6c7777bb0944134211"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J, where are you? I just went to your house and your brother said you ran off? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63a13dd26c15718a767e1211db504253"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jocelyn? Hello?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c9b0195d83f3beedc533cf79d05181"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jocelyn if you don't answer we have to get Ray. Please respond./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0c8f31d6bf59706fc1025e2bd15744"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Henry and I are worried, please answer./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4acc20a4efa0405e6b16ff4150d3f22"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Sorry. I had to leave. Couldn't be there. I'm at your house...hope that's okay?/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0f67628a1f204b3565ec063a7e863f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Joce, you know you're always allowed over. Charlotte and I are on our way. Just stay there and don't let anyone in my room./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebef195ed672d39e709a79d1d61ab327"After reading Henry's message, I tossed my phone further down the couch. I knew he wouldn't care if I was here but I really didn't feel like explaining why I ran off. They would get the story out of me anyway. This whole thing had turned into one huge disaster. It was one thing after another and I just wanted it to end. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abec21d7ed1b95bbec086f069506c27c"I sat there for who knows how long before a knock on Henry's door brought my attention back. He said not to let anyone in, but what if it was him and Charlotte? I slowly pushed myself off the couch and stepped down, careful not to make noise in case it wasn't them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c034faf200f6d2c27c8d6d20288c3b2""J, it's us. You can open it." Henry's voice traveled through the door. I sighed in relief and opened the door, letting my two friends in. Henry flipped the lightswitch next to the door before closing it to give us privacy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea6773029cef865f5f33d6b4debb961"Charlotte had already pulled her shoes off and taken a seat on the edge of Henry's bed. As much as I loved Charlotte, I wanted just a little bit of time alone with Henry. Rarely did we get that anymore but I was so exhausted from all the running back and forth, it was ridiculous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cf108ebcaca490cafaf8896b572c929"Henry took a seat at the top of his bed, his back against the wall with pillows surrounding him. He patted the spot in front of himself, cueing me to come sit by him. I sighed and did so, cuddling up to him. Charlotte smiled at the two of us as she turned around. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b35944a97fca5c9cb0f7d7bdb186465""Do you want to tell us what happened?" Henry whispered. I shrugged, clenching his shirt in my hand. He smiled sadly at me and pulled me closer, pressing a kiss on my forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="f8a0ec49c053eef550e21fff2edfaef6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="527c8f096dfdfa0230f302e904c8fb49""I just..Jackson came home for the weekend, right?" They both nodded, "So I figured it was going to be fun and we could finally catch up with each other. It was all going well until he brought up Mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8b5fc83dfac64f99d6d0dbf4f96a7f"Henry's grip on me tightened slightly. Charlotte turned to face us and tucked her legs underneath her. "What did he say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40c6d0266aed07ebabefb21dc11bd616""We were just having a normal conversation when all of a sudden he was just like, 'Mom's back'. I already knew that obviously but just hearing him tell me, was scary. He said she called him the other day." I shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="427dc7b9c1e9632b93d19914ba304d17""Did she say anything we didn't know?" Henry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b53cb25160781aa709298878e56b5eb8"I shook my head lightly. "Nothing we weren't aware of. It's just scary knowing she's so close." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d423be6ed0356a39abcd915407905d"Henry sighed and adjusted his hold on me. "It'll be okay. We just have to stop them before the get ahead. It'll be fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f17f379472b35e4eee592c68943875a"As much as I wanted to believe him, I still had doubts. Yes, I trusted Henry and Ray to protect us but they didn't know my mom. And I wasn't sure I wanted them to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab1ba8c67c7c838db98d666f02a132"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3621dfb8c950e27d436af682544fa3b9" /p 


	13. chapter thirteen - found

**_song for the chapter - old scars / future hearts by all time low_**

I find it easy to express myself in my music, clothing, and my attitude towards others. My music was kind of private to myself and friends but clothing, you can't really hide. So, I went with my gut. Today was one of the rare days I felt like dressing up. It doesn't happen often but hey, I'll try.

My hair was in curly waves around my shoulders. I had chosen a white spaghetti strap top with black skinny jeans that were ripped in places. My favorite lace up sandals were on my feet and my phone was tucked in my back pocket. My makeup took forever but honestly, I felt really good.

We were all piled in the gym for some assembly we were supposed to have. Henry was on my left with Jasper next to him. Charlotte sat on my right with her phone in her hand. She was trying to see if there was any evidence of Dr. Minyak's plan, but came up with nothing.

"This whole plan of theirs is really starting to bother me," She said as she ran her hands down her dress. I nodded in agreement. I just wanted them to hurry up so I could stop being on edge so much.

"Honestly, I just want them to get it over with. Whatever they've planned must be big if they haven't made a move yet," I commented. Charlotte looked over at me.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'm scared of what's happening but I think I'm scared of who's running it. That doesn't even make sense." I sighed and ran a hand through my curls.

"No, I understand. I don't blame you. I'd be worried too." She turned back to face the middle of the gym.

Henry leaned over from his conversation with Jasper, "Yo, do you guys want to go get milkshakes after school? I'm going with or without you."

"If we have time before work. Or did you forget about that?" I retorted.

Henry's eyes widened before he scoffed, "Ha yeah that's funny. I totally remembered that. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Thought so." Henry rolled his eyes at me before grabbing my hand in his own and locking our fingers together.

The gym went silent as three figures took to the middle of the floor. We couldn't tell who they were yet but I already had a bad feeling. They were wearing black capes that covered their faces and they were looking at the ground. I squeezed Henry's hand to alert him of my suspicion.

Charlotte moved closer to me, "This doesn't look right."

I nodded, "Agreed. We need to get out of here. Text Ray right now." Charlotte pulled her phone out and sent a message. She put her phone away and leaned back towards us but didn't get to respond before the lights shut off and we were submerged into darkness.

 _"Hello students of Swellview! We would like to welcome you to today's performance, but first we need a few volunteers.."_

The three figures on the middle of the floor didn't move besides the one who was talking. Charlotte pulled her phone back out and read the message Ray sent. She leaned over me to get to Henry too.

"Ray said get out of here right now. It's them. They're here."

Panic flowed through me as soon as Charlotte finished talking. Henry nudged Jasper and motioned to the doors. Luckily, we were at the bottom of the bleachers and closer to the doors. Henry pulled me up, Charlotte and Jasper behind us.

 _"Ah, there's the group we're looking for. Bolton, Hart, Adams, and Dunlop. Give them a round of applause!"_

Clapping filled the gym as one of the figures came towards us. The one with the microphone and his buddy stayed in the center. I backed up, towards the doors with the group following.

 _"Our partner is going to take them out into the hall to explain our performance. In the meantime, we're your entertainment!"_

The figure closest to us grabbed my arm causing my hand to leave Henry's. They pulled me out into the hallway, the group following. I yanked my arm back and stepped towards my friends.

"Who are you?" Charlotte finally asked the question we all wanted to know.

The person laughed and stepped away from us. Their hands moved up to the hood and the pulled it back revealing an all too familiar face.

 _"Mom?"_


	14. chapter fourteen - action

_**yayayayay exciting chapter ahead! this is where the drama-mama begins. a lot of things get revealed. enjoy!**_

 _ **song for the chapter - titanium by david guetta feat. sia**_

"What are you doing here?"

My head was telling me to stay strong to show no weakness to the woman in front of me, but my feet that were moving backwards said otherwise. My mom looked nothing like she used to. She was more fit, that's for sure. She looked like she went through spy training or something and finished top of the class. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she actually did.

"Well, I thought you'd be happier to see me after all these years," She scoffed and looked at her nails.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I want to see the woman who made my life a living hell for months."

I heard Jasper gasp behind me from the information he just heard. My mom looked up from her hands, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Excuse you?" She dropped her hand to her side.

"You heard me. _Go. Away,"_ I hissed.

My mom took a few steps towards me with her hand moving up, "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that!"

Her hand made its way towards me. Instinct had me raise my own arms in protection, my eyes squeezing shut but the force never hit me. I opened my eyes to see Henry in front of me, his own hand clasped around my mother's wrist, preventing her from harming me.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my girlfriend." He forced my mom's hand back, making her move away.

"Oh how cute. Jocelyn finally found someone to put up with her." Mom, _Melissa,_ chuckled.

"Nobody has to put up with her. She's never a burden. You just can't see that because you're too blind," Charlotte defended from behind me.

"Yeah, what she said." Jasper stepped up and puffed his chest out to seem confident.

"Calm down, curly." Melissa glared at Jasper.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper took a step back and moved behind Charlotte. Melissa rolled her eyes at our friend before directing her attention back towards Henry.

"Well, if it isn't Henry Hart. It's been awhile since I've seen you," Melissa smirked as she looked at my boyfriend.

"Yeah..listen, why are you here?" Henry was tense under her eyes.

"Great question, Henry. As you all know, I partnered with Dr. Minyak to take down Captain Man and Kid Danger. We started out not having any leads. I happened to stumble upon an old laptop of Nurse Cohort's and found this picture."

She turned her phone towards us. A photo of Charlotte in the Man Cave filled the screen. I saw Henry's eyes widen at the image.

"Imagine my shock when I realized my daughter's best friend worked for Captain Man and Kid Danger! It was the perfect clue. Now, I need your cooperation." Melissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just because I work for Captain Man doesn't mean the rest of them have anything to do with him. I think you have the wrong group here, Melissa." Charlotte stood her ground.

Melissa only smirked again and took a step around Henry towards Charlotte. "Hmm, that's funny. Then I'm guessing Henry has nothing to do with Kid Danger?"

I grabbed Henry's hand in my own, squeezing it tightly. Jasper scoffed behind us, his arms crossing. "That's hilarious. You think I wouldn't know if my best friend was Kid Danger? We tell each other everything, right Hen?"

Henry stumbled over his words, "Uh..yeah. He's right. I'm nowhere near as cool as Kid Danger."

Melissa nodded and leaned against the wall behind her. "Alright then. I guess me having info on Captain Man's location isn't any use to you."

Henry's posture stiffened as his boss's name was said. "What did you do to him?"

Melissa laughed and came close to us again. "Oh, so he is important to you?"

"Yes, okay! Yes, he is important. Now what did you do to Captain Man?" Henry's voice got low as he threatened the lady in front of us.

The doors behind us hit the wall as they swung open revealing Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort. Both had grins on their faces as they pinned us in between themselves and Melissa.

"Look, this doesn't have to be this way-" I started to reason but Melissa grabbed my arm, yanking from the circle of my friends. "Hey!"

"Listen up, you brat. What do you think you're doing disobeying me?" Her grip tightened around my skin.

"You're not my mother," I hissed, "Now let my friends and me go."

"Take them out!"

Before I had a chance to react, a needle was shoved in my arm and my world went black.


	15. chapter fifteen - rescue

_**song for the chapter - enemy fire by bea miller**_

My eyes watered as I opened them to bright lights. A groan escaped my lips as I shut them, my hand coming up to rub my face.

"Jocelyn!"

I shot up, my eyes opening once more. Charlotte and Jasper stood in front of me. I looked around and realized we were in the Man Cave.

"Wait a second." I pointed at Jasper with wide eyes.

"He found out," Charlotte simply stated. Jasper's face was still full of excitement as he took in the room around him.

"What? How?" I relaxed against the back of the couch, a hand rubbing my oncoming headache.

Charlotte sighed and sat down across from me as Jasper started walking around the room. "After you passed out, Henry went crazy. He attacked your mom first and made sure you were fine before worrying about Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort. They had Henry pinned down and he was trying to fight them off but he couldn't. Ray came in halfway through."

She paused as her eyes followed Jasper who was over by the tubes before continuing. "He was dressed as Captain Man. So after Henry got free, his first move was the bubblegum. And that's when Jasper found out. They didn't see him change so that's one less secret exposed but they know he's friends with us."

I groaned and shut my eyes. At least Jasper knew. He deserved to find out. "Where were you guys?"

"We were by you, making sure you were okay. After a while, Ray yelled at us to get out of there so Jasper picked you up and we ran here. It was the safest place to go while they were still there," Charlotte explained.

"And they didn't follow you? Not even Melissa?" I stood up and smoothed out my shirt.

"Nope. Not at all. Which I thought was weird." Charlotte stood as well and went over to the monitors before typing at the computers.

"Jasper? You okay?" I looked over at my friend as he shifted through one of the carts.

"Are these Henry's gumballs?" Jasper held up a tube of the infamous balls of gum that made Henry into Kid Danger.

"Let me see those." I opened my hand as Jasper tossed me the tube from across the room before he turned back to the cart.

Before I had a chance to look at the gum, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _Got your friends. If you want them, you know where to meet me,_ _ **alone**_ _. -M_

The message was obviously from my mother. I opened my mouth to tell Charlotte before closing it and clutching the tube of gum tightly in my hand. This was my fight.

"I'll be right back guys." Jasper just waved me off and Charlotte nodded. I walked over to the secret door and waited for it to open before stepping inside. I tried my best to remember where Charlotte had brought me last time I was here. The virtual closet seemed smart before and I hoped it would help me out again.

After taking a few wrong turns, I ended up at the white room with the iPad from a few weeks ago. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me before walking up to the device. I tapped it and waited for the bell to sound through the room.

 _"Please state your name."_

"Jocelyn Adams."

 _"Searching database...Jocelyn Adams, age 17, Swellview High School, found."_

 _"How would you like to dress, Miss Adams?"_

"Actually..what do you think about a darker, female version of Kid Danger?"

After changing my outfit, it had taken me a bit to sneak away from Jasper and Charlotte. I managed to find the weapon room that Ray had talked about briefly sometime and grab a few things for myself.

My previous school outfit had been traded for some black mesh leggings, a black tank top with a leather jacket on top. My hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail. Combat boots covered my feet and completed my outfit. It definitely wasn't a version of Kid Danger but it reminded me of Tris in Divergent. I felt like a badass.

My boots crunched rocks under my steps as I made my way back to the house. If Jackson was doing what he always was, he would be at a party and Dad was probably still at work, as usual. That left the house empty.

I unlocked the front door before closing it behind me. The lights were off in the house and everything looked the same way that I had left it. Except one thing.

The basement door was left open, just a tiny bit. _She was here._

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open quietly and listened for any indication that they were down there.

"You know she's going to find out we're here and you're going to regret this!"

 _Henry_

I took the first step on the stairs and felt my heart racing. I pulled the door shut behind me and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. As soon as I turned the corner, I froze.

Ray and Henry, or I guess _Captain Man and Kid Danger,_ were being held behind some blue forcefield. There were wires all over my basement, nothing like it was before. Melissa stood in front of a series of monitors, all showing different parts of the city or the house.

"Jocelyn!" Henry yelled. My mom's attention shifted towards me as she turned from the computer.

"Ah, look who decided to show up!" She held a giant, forced smile and opened her arms, "Come give your mama a hug."

"You're not my mom, Melissa. Now let my friends go, and leave us alone," I demanded. I knew she wasn't going to give in that easily, but it was worth a try.

"Why Joce, didn't we talk about this?" She faked a pout.

"Don't call me that," I gritted out.

"I'll call you whatever I want, you ungrateful child! After all these years, you still never caught on!" Melissa threw her hands in the air and started making her way towards me.

"Don't touch her!" Ray and Henry began attacking whatever was holding them back, desperate for escape.

"You don't deserve to be called mom, nor do you deserve to come back into my life after you ruined it before!" I defended. The rage was burning in her eyes and I knew I messed up.

She pushed off the ground and stayed floating in the air, something I had never seen before. A twisted smirk made its way to her face and she laughed at my own fear. "Bet you didn't know I could do that, huh?"

Before I had time to respond, she came towards me, shoving me back into the wall. I winced as my back came in contact with the brick, pain shooting up my spine. Melissa released her grip on me, allowing me to drop to the ground.

"You're insane," I forced.

She laughed at me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Oh honey, it's just getting started."


	16. chapter sixteen - virus

_**song for the chapter - something just like this by the chainsmokers & coldplay**_

The figure I used to call my mom had yet to reveal her plan like all the other villains that I had heard of. I think that's what Kid Danger and Captain Man were counting on, an explanation.

I had been trapped behind a forcefield of my own except mine was a purple color. Melissa had left the room a few moments before, saying she needed a few more things for her plan to go smoothly.

Ray and Henry had been planning a possible escape but something told me that it was near impossible. She always thought of everything.

"Jocelyn, are you okay?" Henry stopped talking to his boss to turn and look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders from my position on the floor. I couldn't even wrap my mind around everything happening. They needed to get out and stop her. Whatever she was planning, wasn't good.

"Charlotte and Jasper know you're here right? They might be planning something then!" Ray pointed out.

I laughed nervously and faced away from them to look at the monitors next to me. Henry and Ray were only a few feet away and I know they could see the nervous look on my face. "I uh... kinda snuck out without telling them."

Ray's eyes went wide, "What?!"

I sat up straighter and faced him. "Well, what'd you expect? I wasn't about to throw two of my friends into an issue that I created! Plus, the message said to come alone. So I did."

Ray sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "Well great! Now we're stuck down here until someone realizes that you're gone."

I shook my head and looked away from him to take in the room. The monitors still focused on various parts of the city and my house. But what I didn't catch earlier, the remote that sat on the panel. It had a series of buttons across it but definitely looked like something.

I stood up, walking to the edge of the forcefield. If I could get my hand through it, the remote was close enough to grab. Now the question was, how do I get through? I pushed against the boundary to test its limit. It flexed slightly under my force but went back to normal.

"Don't you think we tried that?" Ray commented from behind me. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed again, forcing the bubble out again. It was closer to the remote, but still not close enough.

"Joce, don't," Henry warned from behind me.

"Just let me try, okay?" I put my hands at my sides, not bothering to face him. I heard him sigh but he didn't say anything else.

Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the edge of the forcefield and pushed as hard as I could. I felt it move outwards and my back came in contact with the desk. The field was still around me, but I could grab the remote from here.

"Wait a second. If I can move it like a bubble, can I pop it like one?" I turned to face Ray and Henry who looked just as confused as the other. They both shrugged in response. I sighed and turned back around. "Let's find out."

Using all my strength, I pushed the forcefield into the corner on the desk, watching as the tip cut through, causing the bubble to burst from around me.

"Oh sick! It worked!" I celebrated a little too loud, earning hisses from Ray to quiet down. Whispering an apology, I grabbed the remote off the desk and looked over it. Figuring the best buttons are always red, I pushed it. A low humming noise sounded as the forcefield around Henry and Ray expanded before exploding and disappearing.

"Let's get out of here!" Ray motioned for Henry and I to follow him as he stepped towards the stairs.

 _"Not so fast."_

We froze in our spots as Melissa, Dr. Minyak, and Nurse Cohort stepped down in front of us. I groaned and threw my head back, earning a smack in the shoulder from Henry. These people just didn't give up.

"Oh shut it, Jocelyn. You knew it wouldn't be that easy." Melissa glared at me.

"No but I was hoping it would be," I mumbled. Henry grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him and Ray.

"Well, we finally get to see the lovely group all together." Dr. Minyak began to walk towards us.

Ray pushed Henry and I back further, putting himself in front of us. "Wow, I'm surprised you teamed up with someone," He commented.

Dr. Minyak rolled his eyes, "Well after that last bust of the supervillain meeting, I decided working on my own was best. Until Melissa came to me with her plan. I almost caught the two of you earlier if it weren't for her daughter's help." He glared at me from his spot in the middle of the room.

"Look, you know you guys aren't going to win. I'm indestructible. And I'm not about to let you near these kids." Ray stood confidently with his hands on his hips. His ego better not get in the way of this...

"Whether we win or not, my part of this plan is over with." Melissa smirked. I looked down to see her hand wrapped around the remote I previously had.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped next to Henry, my eyes not leaving hers.

"Let's just say, your time is ticking Jocelyn. And _you won't be able to stop it_."

My breath got stuck in my throat at her words. I felt Henry's hand grip mine, trying to keep me focused.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Henry shout, but my eyes remained on the ground. My heart was racing and everything felt warm. The atmosphere was crushing me.

"Well, since she won't come back to me, then nobody can have her. There's a virus that Dr. Minyak created running through her veins now. It wasn't just a coincidence that I teamed up with him. I had every move planned out from the second I got back. This ends now."

Suddenly, the room broke out in chaos as shouts came from the stairs. Charlotte and Jasper ran down, blasters in their hands. I silently hoped the weapons were set to _melt_ as the duo began shooting the people in the room (besides us of course). Henry left my side to help his friends, Ray following behind him.

I backed up away from the fight, the wall stopping me from moving further. My skin felt hot, like I had a fever. My head was pounding with a headache as I slid down the wall's surface and tucked my knees to my chest. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I clenched my eyes shut, I loud groan escaped my lips. I felt like I was being ripped apart from inside out.

 _"Jocelyn!"_

My mind registered Henry's voice but I didn't have the energy to respond before my world went black.


	17. henry, jasper, charlotte - hugs

_**This is an extra chapter that takes place without Jocelyn. They have brought her back to the Man Cave and Henry finds himself talking with Charlotte and Jasper about his feelings. it's basically a huge fluffy friendship chapter that I had fun writing, enjoy!**_

 _ **song for the chapter - strong by one direction**_

 _Third Person Point of View_

Henry paced back and forth with Charlotte's eyes following his every move. After Jocelyn collapsed, his mind wasn't focused. They finished whatever was left of the battle and finally captured Melissa. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort escaped, but that was the least of Henry's problems right now.

Right now, his girlfriend was dying.

Quite literally, too. They had rushed her back to the Man Cave and finally got Schwoz to help. Henry was in the room with his boss and friend for a while, watching as they tried to figure out what the virus was. Eventually, Charlotte had to pull him out of the room by Ray's request.

Since that moment, Henry couldn't sit. His adrenaline had yet to wear off and he couldn't bring himself to calm down. His two best friends watched as he walked in circles for the past twenty minutes. Jasper was nervous too. Jocelyn had always been nice to him and stayed with him when Charlotte and Henry left. Charlotte herself was growing irritated from worry for her friend and from watching Henry's pacing.

The room was silent except for Henry's boots hitting the floor with each step. They could faintly hear Ray and Schwoz talking in the other room. Nobody dared to move or say a word. It was around dinner time now and none of the kids had bothered to reach out the their parents in the midst of the events. They could deal with that later.

"Henry, sit down." Charlotte finally broke the silence with her command. The blond sidekick turned to his friend and shook his head. His pacing continued, annoying Charlotte further. "I said, _sit down._ "

Henry finally stopped walking to face his two friends who were seated on the couch. His hands were red from the constant rubbing together and his lip was chapped from how much he was biting it. "I can't," He admitted.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "You can't or you won't?"

Henry ran a hand through his messy hair. "You don't understand, Charlotte. You've never had this happen before."

Jasper watched with curious eyes as Charlotte stood from her spot. "I've never had this happen before? Henry, how do you think I feel every time you put that suit on? Do you think I rejoice on the fact that you're putting yourself in danger? No. Not at all. You don't know how I felt when Ray and I had to carry you back to Jocelyn's. You don't know how it felt to see him carry you from those tubes when you were unconscious. This is what I feel every time you walk out of this room in uniform. I know what it's like to worry about stuff like this," Charlotte stopped her ranting and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jasper walked up behind the duo, setting his own hand on top of Charlotte's. "She's right dude. You did everything you could. Just let them handle it from here. Jocelyn's a fighter."

Henry blinked multiple times and looked to the ground, scared of facing his own friends. Sure, they all were very open with each other but he hated them seeing him like this. He felt weak, off-guard, and very vulnerable. This wasn't him at all.

"It's okay to cry, Henry. You're allowed to be upset. You don't have to hide that from us."

Charlotte's words were enough to send the hero into tears. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his back, wrapping him in a hug.

Jasper followed her actions, pulling both of his friends under his arms. The curly haired boy hadn't seen his best friend cry in a long _long_ time but he wasn't about to judge him. Jasper had known Henry since they were little kids. The two were like brothers and Jasper wasn't about to let Henry go through this alone. He needed someone and Jasper was going to be there for him.

The three stayed close together for a while. The only sound being Henry's uneven breathing and Charlotte's soft hushes. Eventually, Henry calmed down enough to stop his tears. His friends let him go, but stayed close to let him talk.

"I...I just feel like it's my fault. As soon as she found out I was Kid Danger, it's been one bad thing after another for her," He wiped the remaining drops from his face.

"Henry, you and Ray had found out about her mom before she knew. That's why you said you were nervous the whole time. You didn't cause any of this. If anything, you helped prevent it. You gave her a warning and you offered her your house if she ever needed anything," Charlotte protested against Henry's belief.

"That didn't do anything when it came to her mom finding her. She was scared, Char. I didn't stop that from happening. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't protect the girl I love from her own mother?" Henry's hands went to his hair, sorting through the unruly strands.

"Whoa, you love her?" Jasper spoke up this time, his attention on his friend.

Henry immediately realized what he said and put his hands down. His cheeks turned a light pink and he opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the secret door opening. Ray walked out in his normal clothes, his face void of emotion.

"Ray? Is she okay?" Henry dropped the subject of whatever confession he accidentally made to focus on the issue at hand.

"She's going to be fine," The three teens in the room let out visible sighs of relief, "We managed to identify the virus and extract it but we didn't get it all out." Ray looked at the group in front of him.

"What does that mean?" Charlotte stepped forward this time, even with Henry's spot.

Ray sighed, "When she wakes up, we'll talk about it. For now, you three need to call your parents. Just say that you're staying over here for tonight. I'm not sure if anyone needs to text Jocelyn's dad or brother, but just figure it out. I'll let you know when she's up."

 _With that, the superhero walked out of the room leaving the three teens behind to wonder what mess their friend was left in._


	18. chapter seventeen - risks

_**song for the chapter - human by christina perri**_

Annoying beeping noises were the first thing I registered when I started to wake up. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, nor did I have the energy to do it. My whole body ached, especially my arm. I felt someone next to me with their hand in mine.

Eventually, my curiosity won and I opened my eyes to see Henry curled up in a chair next to where I was laying. I would say it was in the Man Cave but it didn't look anything like it except for the few Captain Man insignias here and there.

I pushed myself up against the pillows behind me, shaking Henry awake. His head lifted from the bed before he pulled his hand from mine and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a few seconds before his gaze landed on me. I watched as his eyes widened in realization and in three seconds, his arms were around me.

"You're okay. You're okay," Henry kept repeating to himself. I let out a deep breath, of relief I think, and hugged him back tighter. I wasn't sure what happened but I was glad to see he was okay.

"I'm fine, Hen. Everything's fine," I reassured. He let go of me and leaned back into his chair.

"Do you feel okay? Do I need to get Schwoz? Of course you do, Henry. Wow that was a dumb-"

I cut him off, "Henry. I'm fine. I don't need anything. And please don't get Schwoz. At least not yet. I just want to be alone with you for a little bit."

Henry's ranting stopped as he looked up at me. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me as an invitation. He went to protest at the idea but a stern glare from me stopped him.

With a sigh, he climbed up next to me, immediately taking caution around me. I rolled my eyes at him, "Henry, I'm not going to fall apart."

"I know but I don't want to hurt you." He glanced at the IV needle that was in my arm and the patches on my collarbones and neck.

"I don't hurt anywhere and I feel completely fine. I'll tell you if I need to move, alright?" I moved a little closer to him, hoping to coax him into relaxing. Finally, he nodded and sank down next to me, pulling me into his side. I sighed in content, loving the warmth that was radiating off of him.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I played with part of his white t-shirt in my fingers. I felt his lips press against my forehead and his grip tighten before it loosened up.

"A lot. After you passed out, Ray and I managed to get your mom down but Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort escaped. Ray wanted to go after them, but at that point, I was too worried about you to go anywhere. He took care of handling your mom back to the cops while Jasper, Charlotte, and I stayed with you. When we finally got back here, Ray and Schwoz were all over the place and yelling at each other, trying to figure out the virus. Charlotte had to pull me out of the room for a while. It was a few hours before Ray came out and told us you would be fine so I came back in here while they all fell asleep."

I didn't know what to say after Henry's explanation. I was relieved they caught my mom. That made me extremely happy. I didn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Did they figure out what was wrong?" My diagnosis was the only question I could come up with. My mind was swirling with the information and I desperately wanted to go back to sleep for a few hours.

"I um. I don't know if you want to know," My boyfriend mumbled. I looked up at him. He quickly moved his gaze from me to something else in the room.

"Henry."

He sighed and faced me again. "Schwoz managed to get majority of the virus out of your system. They couldn't get it all, though. So they had two choices. One, leave it alone and just hope it wouldn't cause any permanent damage or two, subdue it with another virus of their own."

My gaze moved from Henry's face back to his chest that was in front of me. My grip on his shirt tightened as I began to think of the possibilities with the virus. He started rubbing circles into my back before continuing.

"It was too risky to wait and see what happened so I told them to go with Plan B. It was the best option for your health, regardless of the risks that came with it."

"And?" I was desperate at this point to know what happened.

"Ray told Schwoz to go for it. He called in some of his friends to help him create the antidote and it worked well. We just had to wait for you to wake up to know that it worked right," He explained.

I nodded, "But what about the side effects?"

Henry's sad expression turned to one of secrecy. I nudged him and whined at his silence.

"How would you feel about having a super power?"

I froze in my spot, my eyes widening, "What?"

Henry laughed at my reaction. "I know it's not ideal, but it was the only thing Schwoz could think of on a quick notice. I was against it because chances are, you'd get hurt but I'd rather take the risk of injury over losing you all together."

"What power did he give me?"

Henry sat up a little bit and pulled me with him so we were leaning against the pillows instead of laying on them. "Reach for my phone over there."

He pointed at his phone which was on the counter across the room. I looked at him, confused before pushing my blankets off and going to stand. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, shaking his head. "Reach, not move."

I sat back down and lifted my arm out lazily to show him I couldn't grab it from here. He rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to do it again. I sighed and turned back towards where his phone was. I lifted my arm out with my palm facing the wall. Suddenly, Henry's phone flew off the counter and landed square in my hand.

I gasped and dropped it on the bed, holding my hand in front of my face.

"What the _heck_ was that?"


	19. chapter eighteen - powers

_**song for the chapter - everything has changed by taylor swift feat. ed sheeran**_

Henry grabbed his phone from my lap just as the doors to the room opened revealing Ray, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper. They all looked half asleep so my guess was they just woke up. Charlotte's eyes lit up when she realized I was awake.

"Nice to see you up, Jocelyn." Schwoz nodded at me as they walked further in the room, letting the doors shut behind them. I smiled and nodded back at him. Henry started talking to Ray and Schwoz about who knows what. Charlotte and Jasper made their way towards me, both wrapping me in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he pulled a chair up next to us.

I shrugged, "Could be better, could be worse. Just sore now."

"Did Henry tell you what we had to do?" Ray's voice caught my attention.

I turned back to face him and pulled the blankets back over my bare legs. "Yeah, I'm just shocked...and kind of confused."

Ray nodded, nudging Schwoz to explain. "Oh come on, why do I have to explain?" Schwoz groaned.

Ray rolled his eyes at the smaller man, "Because it was your idea." He retorted.

Schwoz huffed and mimicked Ray's voice before clearing his throat, "We had to use the powers as a last result, didn't really want to. Except Ray did," Ray gave a sheepish smile, "But the virus that was in your system was created to slow your brain function little by little until it stopped completely. Since most of it was in your brain area already, the serum we created was altered more towards the mind."

I slowly pieced together what he was saying, "So I have psychic powers? Well, great. What good is it to talk to the dead? They should stay where they are, six feet under. Don't need any zombies around here."

Ray rolled his eyes at my lame humor attempt. "No, not that kind of psychic powers. More like telepathy, mind control, or something that Schwoz calls psionic blast, whatever nerd language that's in." Ray tossed a hand in the air at Schwoz's title.

"Oh kind of like Emma Frost from Marvel!" Jasper pointed out from beside me.

"Yeah sure, whoever that is." Schwoz dismissed the younger boy's comment.

"Sweet! Does this mean she can help you guys with emergencies?" Charlotte jumped up from her seat, excitement in her features. I looked over at Ray, hoping he would agree. I've always loved the idea of helping them.

"No, absolutely not! It's not safe," Ray shot the idea down quick.

"I agree." Henry raised his hand that was holding mine.

"Oh come on, guys. I have superpowers! Henry doesn't even have one! Plus, I promise I won't get in the way. Please, Ray!" I pleaded.

"That's what you think," Henry smirked.

"Seriously? You gave him one too?" Charlotte pointed at my boyfriend.

"It was his idea!" Schwoz attempted to blame Henry.

The boy next to me shook his head in defence, "That was all you, Schwoz."

"Wait, what power does he have?" Jasper asked.

"Hypermotility," Jasper blinked, "I can move really fast." Henry cleared up his friend's confusion, earning a nod from the curly haired boy.

"Ray, come on! She could really help you guys!" Charlotte backed me up.

Ray looked at Schwoz who shrugged. He looked back at me, then Henry, before groaning and rubbing his temples. "Fine! You can help us with emergencies."

Charlotte, Jasper, and I cheered, me wrapping my arms around Henry. He rolled his eyes at me before hugging me back. This was awesome, I was going to be part of their team!

"There's going to be rules, Jocelyn. I'm serious." Ray pointed at me, earning a nod. I could work with rules and consequences. I was so excited to actually be a part of it now. Schwoz walked over and took the IV needle out and pulled the patches off my skin before turning off the machines around me, allowing me to get up. The group left except for Henry, leaving us alone again.

He offered me his hand, pulling me up off the bed. I finally realized I had been changed out of the clothes I wore to my house and was currently wearing Henry's hoodie with some shorts and fuzzy socks.

"You know I'm not fully happy with this, right?" Henry didn't make eye-contact with me as we walked out into the hallway.

"I know, but trust me. I'm going to be careful. And at least now, we get to spend more time together, even if it's fighting criminals," I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me and squeezed my hand tighter, "I know you're excited but you need to be careful. We're going to have to train with your powers and teach defense and stuff like that."

I scoffed, waving my hand in the air, "I took boxing and self-defense for three years, I think I can handle it now. Plus, you have to train with your powers too."

He smiled down at me, "I missed you."

I blushed slightly before stopping him from walking further. My hands locked behind his neck as he grabbed my waist with one hand, "I missed you too."

And just like that, everything was back to normal... _somewhat._


	20. chapter nineteen - adventures

_**woohoo sappy fluff chapter for jocenry yayyy**_

 _ **second to last chapter but also one of the longest ones I've written so enjoy!**_

 _ **song for the chapter - never be by 5 seconds of summer**_

After the event that went down in my house, my dad received a call from the cops. He had rushed home from whatever work event he was at and pulled Jackson back for the week. Although I loved being on my own at the house, it was nice to have them back for a little bit.

"Hey Dad," I shouted as I walked down the stairs. Opal was curled up in my arms, sound asleep.

"Yeah babe, what's up?" My dad looked up from his laptop.

"Just wanted to hang out with you for a bit." I sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over my legs. He smiled at me and shut his laptop before turning the volume up on the TV.

"Well, what do you want?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You caught me, I want a million dollars."

Laughter filled the room as he shook off my ridiculous comment. "Me too, honey. Let me know when you get it."

I settled down further into the pillow, pulling Opal closer to me. I hadn't said anything to Dad about the superpowers. I didn't think I would either. Yes, I wanted him to know, but it kept him safe without knowing.

"What do you really want?" He turned the channel to some bike race.

"Honestly, nothing. But I'd love it if I could have some friends over for a bit." School was officially out for the summer, finally, so I could spend as much time with my friends as I wanted.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'll let you guys have the space down here. Do you want me to order some food?" Dad pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sweet! You're the best, did you know that?" I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled and patted my head, "Damn straight, baby. Go text your friends. And tell your brother that he's coming with me to pick up food."

I nodded and made my way back up the stairs, my kitten still in my arms. I knocked on Jackson's door and waited to hear his response before entering.

"Dad says you have to go with him to get food." I poked my head in the room, taking in the disaster it was. He's literally been home for three days.

"Why can't you do it?" He whined and threw his head back against the pillow, his game controller in his lap.

"Because my friends are coming over. So hop to it." I gave him an over-enthusiastic smile. He groaned and yelled at me to get out before tossing a dirty shirt at my face. I squealed and threw the fabric off, slamming his door shut so I wouldn't get assaulted with more clothing.

I walked back to my room and set Opal on my bed before grabbing my phone off my nightstand. I sent a quick text to Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte, telling them the plan. After they responded, I made my way into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my sports bra and shorts. My left arm, the one with my new watch from Ray and where my mom had injected the virus, was a dark purple. The area where she had placed the needle was still swollen slightly but it didn't hurt as bad. Henry had been worried about it at first but Schwoz quickly told him everything was fine.

I took my shower really quick before braiding my wet hair. I pulled on a clean tank top and some sweatpants before making my way downstairs, phone in hand. My dad was leaning on the kitchen counter, his phone in his hand. He looked up as I stepped off the stairs.

"J and I are heading to get food soon. Are your friends on their way?" He grabbed his keys off the counter as I plopped down on the couch.

"They should be here soon. Be careful." I watched him nod before yelling at my brother to meet him outside. I pulled my phone out to cure my boredom until they got here. I heard pounding on the stairs as Jackson stomped down. He looked over the couch at me before shaking his head and walking away. I smirked at his retreating form but my vision was soon cut off as another, probably dirty, shirt was tossed on my face.

 _"Jackson!"_

"What do you guys want from Florida?"

The gang was all in my room, boxes of Chinese food scattered around us. Charlotte had been telling us her excitement about her upcoming vacation while Henry and Jasper rolled a basketball back and forth.

"Nothing, I go every winter." I shrugged.

"Oh come on! I have to get you something. You always get me something!" Char rolled her eyes at my reply.

"I'll take a Hawaiian themed bucket." Jasper looked at us before rolling the ball back at Henry.

"Jasper, Hawaii isn't in Florida." Henry caught the ball, looking at his friend curiously.

"Wait really? I thought that's where palm trees and stuff were." Jasper looked offended.

"No, there's palm trees all over the south. Hawaii's an island. Florida isn't." Charlotte went back to her laptop, her trip agenda on the screen.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I want a palm tree." Jasper nodded in conclusion.

Charlotte did nothing but roll her eyes and turn towards my boyfriend, "Henry?"

The blond boy shrugged, "Eh, it doesn't matter. Surprise me."

Charlotte groaned and slammed her laptop shut, "You people are no help."

I laughed her comment before rolling over onto my stomach and shoving another forkful of chicken fried rice into my mouth, "Charlotte, you should know that by now."

She rolled her eyes at me and poked me in the stomach, earning a whine of disapproval from me, "You'd think you would at least try to make it easier for me then."

I rolled back over onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. I had a plan tonight for Henry and I. It was something special I always did when I wanted to be alone so I hoped he would enjoy it too.

"Jocelyn, look out!"

I looked over to see the basketball flying my way. I quickly shut my eyes and placed my hands in front of my face as a last minute attempt to save myself. I held still but felt no impact nor did I hear the noise of the ball falling.

"Um..Joce." Henry's voice was tense.

I opened my eyes to see the ball floating in mid air, inches from my hands. My palms were glowing a slight blue and there was an aurora around the ball as well. A gasp escaped my lips and I threw my hands to my sides, watching as the ball fell to the ground.

"Whoa, cool!" Jasper picked the ball up from the ground, inspecting it in his hands.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Charlotte stood up with wide eyes.

"Neither did I," I whispered.

Henry pushed the situation behind him, "We'll deal with that later. Now, I want some popcorn and good movies."

It took three hours of movies to get Charlotte and Jasper to fall asleep on the couch. Henry was still awake and staring at his phone screen.

"Psst, Hen," I hissed. He looked up from his phone, his eyebrow raised. I motioned for him to follow me and started my way upstairs.

He caught up quickly and grabbed my hand in his own. "Where are we going?"

I turned to face him, a small smile on my face, "It's a secret. I thought you'd enjoy it."

He didn't say anything else but continued following me up to my bedroom. I stood on top of the lounge seat in my room and pushed my window open. I climbed out the window and onto the roof, waiting for Henry to follow.

Earlier, I had pulled blankets, pillows, and some string lights out so we could see. I heard Henry gasp behind me. I took a few steps forward to give him more room to climb out.

"Joce, you did this?" Henry pointed at the mass of blankets and food in front of us. I gave him a nod, my cheeks turning red.

"I just thought with all the recent chaos and stuff it'd be good to get away and-"

"I love this, I love it so much. You're so incredible." Henry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I sighed in content and hugged him back, taking in the warmth that radiated off of him. After a minute or two, we broke apart and sat down, wrapping ourselves in blankets.

"Do you come up here often?" Henry shoved a chip in his mouth while looking at the stars.

I shrugged and took a bite from the chocolate bar in my hand. "Sometimes. Since the whole deal with Melissa, I've been up here more than usual. It's nice to get away for a bit."

Henry looked over at me sadly. I knew he wouldn't let it go that we had been put into the situation we were in, but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't any of our faults. I'm not sad that it happened because it brought us all closer together and that's all that mattered.

"This is awesome." He leaned back on the blankets and pulled a pillow under his head, "Come here." He patted the spot next to him, beckoning me closer.

I set down the chocolate and moved towards him. He grabbed my arm, tugging on it so I would lay down. I followed, turning on my left side so I could face him. He mirrored me and turned on his right side, grabbing my waist with his hand.

"I'm so glad we got in that argument that day." He bit his lip.

A small laugh escaped my lips, "You know, Hen. Me too. I'm really glad you finally asked me out after forever."

He rolled his eyes at me before pressing a kiss on my forehead, "You're such an idiot."

I shoved him in the shoulder, "Maybe, but I'm your idiot."

Henry flopped back down on the blankets, a groan escaping his lips. "What have we become? That was so cheesy."

I flicked him on the forehead, earning a whine of protest. My gaze moved from him to the stars that were clear in the summer sky. My eyes widened when I saw one move, a small squeal escaping my lips.

"Shooting star! Make a wish!" I closed my eyes, repeating my wish in my head. I kept my eyes closed for a second, taking in the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, Henry grabbed my elbow making me lose my balance as I landed on his side. He shook his head at me before kissing my lips softly, "I've got everything I want right here."

 _"Oh who's the cheesy one now, Hart?"_


	21. chapter twenty - team

_**song for the chapter - your love by little mix**_

 _A few weeks later_

"Jocelyn, dream beam on your left!"

I quickly jumped and rolled to the right on the mat. These past few weeks have been filled with training with both Ray and Henry. Sometimes Charlotte would make us use the digital training simulator but most of the time, it was hand-to-hand combat. Right now, lasers were our enemy. They didn't hurt much but they were enough to sting.

A deep breath escaped my lips as I dodged the shot, rolling back onto my feet. I saw Henry flip over a laser of his own, almost tripping over his own feet. A pinch in my shoulder brought me back to my senses. I quickly stood back up did a front handspring, missing at least three attacks.

I heard Henry yell at Ray from behind me, something about moving faster. I looked to my left and found the key that disabled the simulator. Now, I had to get close enough to turn it off. Charlotte and Jasper watched from the desk, both with wide eyes.

"I've got it! Now one of you slowpokes cover me!" I shouted back at the two arguing superheros.

I jumped up on the couch and flipped off, dodging another two attacks. Ray groaned, "I wanted to find it this time!"

A hiss escaped my lips as I got hit in the hip by a laser. "Ray Manchester, let's go!"

He groaned again before moving to avoid more oncoming attacks. I needed the two boys to block the lasers from me, even just a little bit, so I could get closer to the simulator. It was a huge floating ball that was right by the tube pad.

Henry jumped in front of me, deflecting three lasers with the devices on his hands. I mumbled a thanks under my breath before running from behind him. The simulator recognized my presence and flew across the room above Jasper and Charlotte.

"Seriously?" I grunted and shoved my hands at my side. Sighing, I brushed my hair away from my eyes and hopped over the back of the couch. Ray slid across the floor and deflected two more lasers before falling on the ground in a mop of sweat. I laughed at his condition but quickly missed a laser coming towards me.

"I'm ending this." Henry yanked the key out of my hand and pushed himself over the table, landing by the control desk. He tried to use his hypermotility to move around the lasers, but he was too close to avoid them and get the key in.

As I pulled myself up, I heard the simulator beep. Once you reached a certain time limit, it upped the level which meant different and faster attacks. We had hit level 5 which was the one Ray and Henry had yet to beat. The red lasers on this level stunned you for ten seconds and by then, the boys were exhausted so they gave up.

"Go!" Ray shouted and hopped up from the floor. Henry ducked from the oncoming lasers before rolling out of the way.

"I swear, boys and their egos," I huffed and walked over to Henry. He looked at me, confused before I took the key from his hand and ducked just as a red laser hit him in the chest.

"Jocelyn!" He groaned from his spot, now on the floor.

"Try me, Hart." I rolled my eyes at him, turning back towards the simulator.

"Joce, move!" Ray shouted.

I turned around to see three lasers, two red, one green, headed towards me. My hands flew up and I focused on the air around me. I heard the simulator release more attacks but the ones moving toward me had stopped. My hands as well as the lasers were covered in a blue glowing light. Ray watched me with wide eyes as I tossed my hands to the side, the lasers fizzling out into nothing.

I moved quickly, jumping onto the back of the couch and pushing myself off to grab the simulator. I shoved the key in the controls and turned it, satisfied with the sound of it shutting down. I let go, landing inches from Henry's side as the simulator moved back to its docking station before it was tucked away.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that?" Ray pointed where I tossed the lasers.

I held my hand out the the blond sidekick, tugging him off the ground. "A while ago. I caught a basketball before it broke my nose."

Jasper stood up from his seat, "Oh yeah! I remember that."

I nodded in response, "I talked to Schwoz about it. He said it's called Telekinesis or something. I think that's it."

Ray nodded, "Cool. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go shower in this victory."

Henry rolled his eyes at his boss, "Showering won't wash away the pain of your failure, Ray."

"I can try!" Ray glared pointedly at us before stomping out of the room like a little kid.

"Alright, we're headed back up to Junk-N-Stuff. See you guys!" Jasper waved as he pulled Charlotte to the elevator.

"Wait, Char I thought you weren't working today?" I turned to face her.

"Oh, she's not. We're giving you two time to make-out," Jasper blurted.

Henry and I both turned red, yelling at our friends in unison. Both of them waved, not before Jasper winked at Henry and Charlotte gave me a thumbs up.

"They're a mess," Henry commented.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh shut up, I know you want to make-out too."

Henry turned even redder, if possible, "Okay well you're wearing skin tight workout clothes, it's hard not to want to kiss you."

I took a step closer to him so our chests were almost touching, "Then do it."

"But you know what Ray said about kissing at-" Henry bit his lip and turned back towards the doorway where Ray had walked out before turning back to me, "Screw it."

 _And with that, Henry's lips were on mine, and I was as happy as I could be._


	22. end

_There's the conclusion to Danger in the Darkness!_

 _This story was so so so much fun to write. I love being able to use characters with superpowers. It adds so much more to a storyline._

 _My character, Jocelyn, is definitely someone who I aspire to be and it was so awesome to be able to create her. I love all the personalities from the Henry Danger cast so she fit in really well with all of them._

 _Now, many of you may be wondering. Yes, I will be making a sequel for Danger in the Darkness. The title is_ _Dancing with Danger_ _or I have somewhat of a plot but if you guys have any ideas for what you would like to be in the next book, let me know!_

 _Thank you all for the dedication to this story. I appreciate every vote, comment, and read that is given. It makes my day to get notifications about this book._

 _until next time_

eves

 _march 1, 2017 - july 5, 2017_


	23. sequel

_exciting news! in honor of the return of henry danger on tv (september 16), i will begin posting the sequel to this story. it's called_ _ **dancing with danger**_ _and i have posted the first chapter already so go check it out!_

 _i hope you all enjoyed this book and i'm super excited to see where this next one goes!_

 _xo eves_


End file.
